Shinju Snow
by HaretaSora
Summary: Mizore, as she thought she was going to die accidentally broke an ancient seal unleashing a monster that hasn't been seen in several millennium. The monster saves her and she feels an unlikely attraction to it and it decides to look after her and keep her safe, any way he can. Shinju! Naruto. Naruto x Mizore Rated M for safety and possible Lemons. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Mizore, as she thought she was going to die broke an ancient seal unleashing a monster that hasn't been seen in several millennia. The monster saves her and she feels an unlikely attraction to it.

Shinju is Naruto fic

Naruto x Mizore

I'm going more off the manga than the anime as the manga is more action and the anime is more romance.

I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

 **Shinju + Snow**

 **Chapter 1**

Mizore was terrified as Kotsubo-sensei was trying to drag her down off the cliff and into the sea. The scary part was that he was succeeding and she could only hold onto a thorny vine to stop herself from being pulled down and it wasn't helping.

"Just be a good girl and accept your punishment" Kotsubo-sensei said with a vile smirk.

"Let me go!" Mizore yelled as she thrashed and tried to wiggle her leg out of her Kraken of a teacher's grasp but frowned as his grip didn't loosen at all

'Maybe this is what I deserve?' she thought as the thorny vine cut into her hand, drawing blood and making her hold on it loosen. 'If I die I won't be a burden on anyone' she thought with tears in her eyes as she let go of the vine.

"Shirayuki-san!" she heard Tsukune yell as she felt his hand grab onto hers.

She smiled weakly up at him, happy that he had come to save her.

"Stay away from my prey or I'll drag you all down!" Kotsubo-sensei yelled as he pulled harder on her.

"What the-!" Tsukune yelled before Kotsubo-sensei hit him away with one of his tentacles, knocking him out from the force of it.

She saw the pink haired girl Moka Akashiya run over to Tsukune as she fell from the cliff and down towards the ocean as the teacher flung her down.

She was afraid of dying. She was young and even if she was alone she felt that could change.

She gathered all of her energy that she could, as she was exhausted from fighting Kotsubo-sensei, and yelled with the burst of energy one last plea for help.

"Someone help me!" She yelled as her chilling yoki burst from her.

 **-Chamber under the cliff-**

A pair of blood red eyes containing six concentric circles and nine tomoe opened as the burst of energy broke his seal. He grew a huge smile showing off his sharp fangs as he broke out of the seal.

'Damn bastards sealing me away. I knew it was a bad idea to turn human to try and make peace, humans are fucking stupid. I should have reformed before the fucking war' he thought as his thoughts were then brought to the source of the strange energy that broke him from the seal.

He looked up to see a girl with long purple hair in a white jacket, checkered skirt and purple striped stockings fall towards the sea with an octopus or squid creature dragging her down. He scowled but smirked as he transformed into his beast form, at least with this he could stretch some.

 **-Mizore-**

Tears fell from her eyes as she saw herself falling towards the spiky rocks at the bottom. She knew she wouldn't survive as she was going too fast towards them.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. Instead she felt fur? She opened her eyes to see a golden tail wrapped around her as nine others wrapped around Kotsubo-sensei.

" _My my, attacking a lovely lady is something I just can't let happen_ " she heard a melodious yet powerful voice speak out. " _Especially when she helped to free me_ " it said as the tails wrapped around Kotsubo-sensei tighter if the sound of breaking bones was anything to go by.

"Who the fuck are you! Let go of my prey!" her Kraken teacher yelled.

" _She isn't prey you disgusting pig, she is my ward and she isn't to be messed with_ " the voice said as the tails ripped him in half effortlessly and in a burst of speed she found herself back on the cliff.

Only difference now she could get a clear look at what had saved her. It was a massive wolf, larger than any werewolf or any normal wolf. Its fur was a mix between silver and gold and she could see ten tails billowing behind it as she looked into its eyes.

They were shocking yet beautiful in her opinion. Red like blood though she immediately thought of cherries. They had six circles with nine tomoe scattered around rotating on the circles and they gave off an aura of power but protection as well.

She was brought out of her thoughts as her savior spoke up.

" _Are you okay Miss?_ " The melodious voice spoke out again and she had to struggle to hold in her blush.

"Y-yes, thank you so much" she said as tears broke out and she hugged the wolf. Normally she wouldn't be like this but her emotions were like a tsunami inside her. She could've died if not for him.

Its fur was soft and warm though not a painful warm at all. She felt like she could hug it all day and not feel weakened by it. If anything it made her feel stronger and more energized.

" _Shh it's okay, I will protect you_ " it said as she felt a tail rub her back. It was also the last thing she heard before she passed out from all that happened to her.

 **-Naruto-**

He let out a chuckle as he positioned the sleeping girl onto his back.

It had been a long time since he was free. Those damn Kages minus Tsunade and Gaara sealed him away after they discovered his secret.

He was the Shinju, the God Tree. He only took the form of Naruto after he saw that his largest portion's container became pregnant. Normally the fox's essence would kill newborns but he was able to send a fraction of his essence into it to protect it by making it essentially the human form of himself and to find a way out of the seal Hagoromo put him in as it was essentially the moon.

He should have taken back his chakra after Kaguya but she made a deal with him. Let her raise her coming children and see if they inherit her abilities. If they did he would take the chakra back but keep it in her as she didn't exactly want to share as she had been keeping peace by being a strong force in the world.

Then her children got greedy.

They decided they wouldn't give up their powers so he teamed up with Kaguya to try and stop them but somehow Hagoromo's damn eyes were able to freeze him long enough for both Kaguya and him to be sealed away.

He was beyond angered but thankfully Kaguya's plan to free them worked out and he was able to be free.

Though since a major part of his soul was inside his human form he was a mindless beast unable to control itself even though he still had a mind. Once Kaguya was free she worked to get him connected and it worked out.

He was able to even hide Kaguya away after he reprimanded her for trying to rule the world again. No one even noticed him putting them under a massive illusion to make them believe they had sealed away Kaguya when really he let her open a portal to some other dimension, hopefully she didn't cause too much trouble.

After the war everything had gone peaceful until that asshole of an Uchiha ended up noticing that he was pure chakra that reminded him of the Juubi. Sadly that was when the damn Kages decided to seal him away.

He still growled at the memory.

 **-Flashback-**

Naruto sighed as he sat in the Uzumaki manor. Even after reconnecting with his real self that use to be sealed into the moon, he often found himself reminiscing about his human aspect's life. True he still had bits and pieces of the 'Naruto' half that he decided to keep the name, maelstrom fit him well considering he was a destructive force.

His 'Naruto' self also made him decide to let them keep chakra for a bit long until he took it back. He wanted to see if they could keep this era of peace alive for long though he was wary about it which was why he was currently returning it to himself slowly so generations would be born without it until it would be gone from the world.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a massive sealing array around him and he growled as he recognized it. Someone had dug up Hagoromo's old seals.

"Get the fuck out here! I can feel all of you over there you bastards!" he yelled as the array strained under his force. Like hell he was going back, especially after he just got out. "You fuckers are that afraid of me that you are going to seal me away just for peacefully living!" he yelled.

"Silence beast! You caused many deaths in the war!" he heard Onoki yell as he floated down.

"My soul wasn't in my body old man, it was in my human vessel. Only when Kaguya arrived was I able to regain my body. So technically it was Madara and Obito who used my husk of a body to fight you all" he said as he glared at the man and activated his eyes.

"I knew you were too strong dobe. There had to be a reason and here it is" he heard Sasuke say as he walked up. He was able to stop the idiot's revolution and even cripple him in the process by tearing off one of his arms though sadly he got a replacement "You were a demon all along" Sasuke said as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and his Rinne-Sharingan eye.

He hated that damn eye, it was like a mockery to his eyes. Yet another reason he hated Hagoromo.

"Is the teme still upset that I blew off your arm after you tried to do your stupid revolution?" he said with a smirk even though the seal kept him fully bound. "Sad to see that you fixed the whole needing me to stay still thing" he said as the seal crept up his body.

"Shut up dobe! After this I can finally be accepted back" Sasuke said with a smirk. "I can claim I sealed away the monster that was mascaraing as a human the entire time".

"Hmm well that won't really matter too much considering I'm taking my gift back" he said with a smirk as he moved his hand onto the ground, only struggling a bit. His eyes started to spin as he stared at Sasuke.

"What?" Ay asked confused as Naruto's hand turned into wood and connected to the ground.

"You didn't think I'd actually let you keep chakra after you started to seal me away?" he asked with a laugh. "You know the saying 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me'. And I don't plan to go down without you all losing your precious gifts, I learned my lesson the first time" he said as his arm became wooden and a red peach grew on it with the design of his eyes.

" **Grand Art: Full Absorption** " he said as the peach glowed and instantly everyone felt tired and Onoki fell from the air.

"Stop him! He's taking chakra!" Mei yelled before Naruto laughed loudly.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " he yelled sending them flying backwards. "If I'm going down for the second time I'm taking everything back! All things relating to chakra are coming with me!" he yelled as seals started appearing on his arm and chest as well as the peach on his arm reverting to a bud.

"Oh and just so you know, Kaguya isn't sealed. Illusions are powerful things, no wonder Itachi loved to use them" he said making all the Kages pale. "And I'd be wary because if she comes back she is going to be pissed at you all for sealing me away again" he said as the seal started to bind him fully as red torii gates surrounded him.

Thankfully he started drawing it all in before the seal fully activated so he would be able to see the world for the most part and continue to take everything back. The last thing he saw was that teme Sasuke's artificial arm broke off causing him to bleed a lot.

It was a good last sight before being sealed away.

 **-Flashback End-**

He was removed from his thoughts as he saw a brown haired boy and pink haired girl look at him.

"What are you doing with Shirayuki-san!" the boy yelled as the pink haired girl held him back.

"Tsukune-kun, he saved Shirayuki-san and defeated Kotsubo-sensei" the girl said as the boy, now named Tsukune looked at him again.

" _Yes I saved her boy so do be thankful_ " he said as he stared the boy down and looked to the girl. " _I am going to take her home, she will be fine_ " he said as the girl nodded and moved out of his way.

He bound off into the forest as he placed a tip of his tail against her forehead to search her mind to find where she lived.

"Moka why are you letting him go?" Tsukune asked once the giant wolf was gone.

"Trust me Tsukune, that man felt powerful and he was calm, we don't want to anger him. I doubt my inner self could even handle that monster for a second" she said as she looked in the direction that he left.

"Really?" Tsukune asked afraid as Moka was supposed to be one of the strongest monsters, if that wolf was stronger than her then he definitely didn't want to make an enemy of him.

 **-Mikogami-**

Mikogami the headmaster of Yokai Academy smiled as he felt a massive energy appear over near the sea. He had a good feeling who it was if the ancient legends of this land were true. Naruto Uzumaki, or actually known as the Shinju, the God Tree and the Juubi had been released from his seal.

He had spent years trying to find the seal that held Naruto but something blocked him from finding it. He was interested how he broke out but he would discover that later.

He felt if he got Naruto over to his side peace between Humans and Monsters would be a sure thing.

All he needed to do was make him and offer. He smiled as he got up from his desk, things at his school were going to get interesting.

 **-Mizore-**

She groaned as she woke up. She had a terrible nightmare about being attacked by Kotsubo-sensei and then being saved by a beautiful golden and silver wolf.

She was a bit upset that it was a dream until she tried to get up and hissed in pain as she looked at her hand and found it was bandaged and bleeding a bit.

'It wasn't a dream?' she thought to herself as she got up and looked around and found a letter on her nightstand and smiled at it once she read it.

" _Dear Shirayuki-san,_

 _I hope you don't mind that I entered your room without your permission. I needed to get you home so you could rest._

 _I would like to thank you. Your scream for help broke me from my seal and allowed me to save you. And for that you are my ward. Someone I will protect from danger._

 _I will keep an eye on you and will guard you if trouble arises_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Naruto Shinju_

 _Ps. Do keep me a secret from your friends, do not reveal my name to them_ "

Mizore blushed a bit at the fact the beautiful wolf was keeping an eye on her. It made her wonder if this is what the people she followed felt.

She smiled as she folded up the letter and put it in a new scrapbook.

'I think I'm in love' she thought as she drew the design of Naruto's eyes and what he looked like.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he eased into his human form again, glad that his clothes stayed with him.

He currently wore black hakama pants and a dark orange kimono top that was open like a jacket and wooden sandals. Strapped to his side was a wooden sheathed katana that had a fox head at the end of the handle and a porcelain fox mask on the opposite side of his waist.

He stepped over the hole he made when he burst out of the seal to renter the cavern he was sealed in to gather the items that were put into the seal.

'Hmm Tsunade and Gaara left me letters' he thought with a smile as he sealed them away into the seals that were all along his arms. 'Seems like I got everything as I was sealed away. Good, I'd hate for those bastards to keep anything' he thought as he finished up sealing away everything else.

He went to exit as he felt a presence at the entrance. "You gonna come out peacefully or will I have to bring you out" he said as he narrowed his active eyes towards the presence.

"I am not your enemy Naruto Uzumaki, or should I say Shinju" he heard the presence say as it revealed itself.

It was a figure hidden in a white cloak that only revealed his lower face. His eyes were glowing and Naruto could feel strength in the man even while he was calm.

"How do you know me? I only just got out and I doubt you knew me before beings sealed since you would have to be extremely old to do so since from the feel of things I have been in the damn seal for several thousand years" Naruto said as he stared down the man. He wasn't going to attack the man unless he made a move himself but being a bit cautious never hurt anyone.

"I am well versed in your legend, which was passed down from the people who stood by you even after being sealed away. From being sealed away by Hagoromo to becoming Naruto and eventually regaining yourself only to be sealed away again" the man said with a smile.

"Okay then who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"My name is Tenmei Mikogami, a Dark Lord and the headmaster of Yokai Academy" Mikogami said as he smiled to Naruto "and I want to offer you a deal"

"Hmm Dark Lord, sounds important." Naruto said with a smirk as he crossed his legs and sat down on the ground "So tell me what your deal is" he said with a smile as he waved his hand over the ground to create a chair for the man.

Mikogami smiled and nodded as he sat down "The world is still in strife and war since you were sealed away but it has evolved and changed" he said as Naruto sighed.

"I swear people always want to hurt one another" Naruto said with a frown.

"True but they found someone else to hate as well as each other" Mikogami said with a frown.

"Does it have to do with these weird monsters I saw earlier?" He asked as Mikogami nodded.

"Yes, when you left the world and stole back your gift you altered numerous humans and created us monsters" Mikogami said as he transformed his arm into his Kishin form. "The process of returning your gift wasn't complete. Some retained Yin or Yang chakra or none at all but they were unable to use only half so their bodies absorbed it into them and it altered them and created the energy we monsters run off of called yoki" he said with a frown.

"Hmm so I created this yoki? No wonder that girl's energy broke me out of the seal when I couldn't do it my own, her energy wasn't something the seal knew how to defend against" he said making Mikogami nod

"Yes but back to my deal. I need your help Shinju" Mikogami said as he stared down Naruto. "Humans and Monsters are constantly fighting and killing each other I am trying to bring peace via my school and teachings but I feel that you could help bring peace like you did long ago"

"You want me to play peacekeeper again? What's in it for me?" he asked as he sighed and looked at Tenmei. He felt tired, mainly he just wanted to work on protecting that interesting girl that saved him as well as just keeping off the radar.

"Yes I do, and I can offer you knowledge on the world since I doubt you were unable to see much about the world. Plus I can let you stay here and give you free food and even a cover to survey your ward under" Mikogami said with a small smirk.

"Hmm sounds good but I can grow my own food and create my own place to stay" Naruto said with a sigh before it turned into a smirk. "I will only do this if I can watch over Miss Shirayuki, do whatever I need to do to protect her, and that I get free reign here" he said as Mikogami nodded.

"Well then, welcome to Yokai Academy" Mikogami said as he held out a hand.

Naruto nodded and shook his hand "Yeah, let's see where this goes"

 **-One week later-**

Naruto sighed as he stood in the moderate sized house building that Mikogami set up for him. It was in between the girl's and boy's dorm as he was supposed to be the History teacher at Yokai academy from now on.

He currently had thousands of clones reading up on the world and since he was reformed memory feedback wasn't a problem for him at all. He wasn't really all for being a teacher but he found this would be the best way for him to keep an eye on the girl who he had decided to look after.

His thoughts drifted as he eyed his hair. It was long all the way down to his ankles as it seemed to have grown in the time he was sealed away. He lengthened his claws as he was also learning about this yoki energy and he found it quite useful at times. It was nothing compared to chakra but it was useful to alter his body.

He used his new claws to cut through his hair and trim it up to how it was back when he was human but he made it down to his shoulders.

It was spiky blonde that went in all directions and had two spiky bangs that framed his face. He bound his hair in a ponytail and sighed as the clones memories were flooding through him but he waved those off.

He had been in this place for nearly a week and he had spent it reviewing his subject and train in his abilities.

Though he used the Kamui dimension for training in his true form and abilities since it had been a long time since he used them all.

He looked at the time and sighed. Tomorrow was the first day as a teacher and honestly he had no idea how it would go but hopefully his crazy luck was still alive.

 **-Mizore-**

Mizore smiled as she reread over the letter left behind by Naruto as she desperately wanted to meet her savior again and thank him for saving her.

Ever since he saved her she had been able to be friends with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. They were fun to hang around even when all the girls were going for Tsukune. She was somewhat glad she wasn't part of that trouble as it would've been a headache.

She sighed as she went off to bed. She really wanted to see her crush again but knew she would just have to be patient.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he put on a black dress shirt, orange tie and black dress pants. He didn't like the uniform but at least he got some orange in it as it seemed he still had his obsession with orange and ramen.

Though thankfully it wasn't nearly as bad.

He put on his sandals and sighed again. He had went through the items he had absorbed through the seal to find he gained everything. All the Seven Swords of the Mist and a scrolls of various elements though he liked to stick to raw elemental manipulation as well as clones but knew the elements would be good for him to learn.

He put a privacy seal on the door and looked towards the school with his Sharingan and Rinnegan mixed eyes and hid them under an illusion of purple eyes. He refused to have them not active as they would help him be alert around school.

Things were calm as he made his way towards the school. He nodded to some students as some looked at him confused but he really didn't care as he needed to get to Mikogami's office to finalize everything.

Once he got there he was about to knock but Mikogami interrupted him. "Come in Shinju" he heard the man say from behind the door.

Naruto groaned as he opened the door. "You can call me Naruto, Shinju will just be my surname" he said as he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Sounds doable. Now there are some rules with monsters. We aren't able to show are true form to the humans or in this school as it would reveal us even more and cause trouble" Mikogami said as he interlocked his fingers and looked at the Primordial in front of him.

"Makes sense but if someone is in trouble I am going to help, especially if it deals with Shirayuki or her close friends" he said as his eyes spun.

Mikogami held in a smirk as he knew this man would be a great help to his plans and even might make them go smoother. "That is fine since that is one of your terms. You will be the History teacher for the most part and fill in for any missing teachers as a substitute. Also you will have to help a club, might I suggest the Newspaper Club" he said with a smirk.

Naruto nodded and accepted the schedule Mikogami held out to him. "Just remember Mikogami, you aren't in charge of me. I am someone who is an ally that agreed to help you" he said as he went towards the door.

"That is fine as long as you do your job as my ally and teacher" Mikogami said as he smiled and waved for him to leave.

Naruto nodded as he left. He opened his roster as he looked for Shirayuki's name. He smiled a bit as he saw her first name was Mizore.

'Mizore-chan, lovely name' he thought as he made his way to his classroom.

It was a boring looking room but he didn't mind. He set up some Hiraishin tags for instant warping and Privacy and Security seals around the room that would activate at the pulse of his chakra.

He unsealed a scroll on some secondary and tertiary elements. He never knew of them so he was somewhat grateful for the others finding them and creating them. Now he just had to practice his elemental manipulation more to get ahold of them.

He was brought from his thoughts as the bell rang signaling class was out and soon kids would be in his room.

Kids were never really his strong suit but he figured these were teenagers so it would be a bit better.

"Everyone to whatever seats you were in before I took over, and don't try to sit somewhere else as I have the roster" he said as kids started to fill into his room.

"What happened to Ashido-sensei?" one student asked as he turned and rose an eyebrow at her bright light blue hair but shrugged it off as he use to know someone with pink hair and even met someone with pink hair again.

"Mr. Ashido was fired for trying to eat a student. I swear these teachers here are so stupid" he said as he muttered the last part as he waited for everyone to sit down as the bell rang.

"Well, class. My name is Naruto Shinju but you can call me Shinju-sensei and I will be your history teacher for the remaining year" he said as he smiled at the class and sent Mizore a subtle wink as he could see the purple haired girl blushing as she looked at him.

Things were bound to get interesting at the school for monsters, he could just feel it.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay let's get a few things straight

Naruto is the Juubi/Shinju. He always has been but he gained his "Naruto" part and appearance when he sent a large fraction of his soul into Kushina's child to protect it and take it over to find a way out of Hagoromo's seal (aka the moon) though he didn't know who he was until all the Bijuu were in him.

Before being sealed away by Hagoromo he wasn't able to change his appearance except for his tree form and monster form, which he can change to anything it just needs ten tails.

I am making him keep it as a wolf for the most part and having him change to other ten tailed forms when different situations call for it.

Kaguya is a friend of his in a sense, she might pop up in the story but not as a villain, if anything as an ally and that isn't for sure yet as I am still drafting up ideas for it.

I chose to have Naruto be a teacher since there is no way he would be a student, plus he looks around 22 so it's not too believable for him to be anything but a teacher.

Mizore and Tenmei are the only ones who know him by name as Moka and Tsukune only saw his wolf form

It is Naruto x Mizore, **NO HAREM**

I might have other girls flirt with him but Mizore will be his only girl.

I hope you all liked this new story of mine

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinju + Snow**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-Mizore-**

Mizore couldn't believe it, the man that had saved her and that she had developed a massive crush on was now her teacher and she couldn't stop staring at him and from the smirks he kept sending her way he knew that she was staring.

Which was why for the whole class she had been a blushing mess. Well that and he looked unbelievably hot to her and she could not wait until class ended as she needed to talk with him very badly

"Now with these last few minutes I would like Mizore Shirayuki to stay after a bit" he said as Mizore shivered as the sound of him saying her voice made her feel warm inside and not in a painful way.

He smiled at her one last time before the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class leaving the four club members behind.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto smiled as he set down his roster on his desk and turned around to see that Mizore had stayed behind as he put the privacy seal on the door to make sure no one interrupted him.

He smiled as he turned to Mizore. She still wore the same clothes as last time but now her hair was shorter, only reaching her shoulders but it really worked for her.

"Is it really you? The one who saved me from Kotsubo-sensei?" she asked as he nodded before she tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you so much for that" she said as he smiled and pet her head.

"You rescued me from my seal, waking me up and letting me be free again for the first time in a very long time so I believe we both saved each other" he said with a smile as she looked up at him before pulling away nervously.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd be watching over me?" she asked as he nodded with a smile as he handed her a Hiraishin kunai.

"Of course Mizore, you saved me so I will make sure you are safe. Keep this knife with you at all times, if you ever need me when you are in danger stab it down into the ground and I will arrive there instantly" he said as she nodded and quickly grabbed it before putting it in her jacket pocket.

"C-Can we maybe talk and hang out more after school?" she asked as he nodded.

"I'm sure we will have many opportunities but for now you should probably head off to your next class" he said as she frowned but nodded

"I'll see you later Mizore" he said with a smile as he tapped his foot on the ground, unlocking the privacy and security seals as she opened the door.

She looked back with a smile as she waved at him.

'This school could be interesting' he thought as his next class entered the room.

 **-After School-**

Naruto frowned as he walked through the forest that surrounded the school as he was being followed by two people.

One he knew was Mizore and he didn't mind, she wasn't being creepy or anything she most likely wanted to talk with him again but didn't want to cause any rumors cause of it.

The other person who was following was the reason for his frown as he could feel negative emotions rolling off the person in large waves, mostly suspicion though.

From what Mikogami had told him that the school had trouble with a group called Public Safety Committee. The organization claimed to have the peace of the academy in mind but they often attacked and bullied people regardless of whether they were student or teacher if the teacher was proved dangerous towards the 'peace' of the academy..

'Oh boy, first day at this school and it seems I have some people already stiffing on my trail' he thought as he stopped in his tracks.

"Mizore you can come out, I think it is safe enough" he said as he heard a squeak before she peaked out from behind a tree.

"You know you don't have to follow me? You can walk beside me when we are at school, Mikogami knows of my situation with you" he said as she nodded nervously.

"I just wanted to be careful" she said as he chuckled and nodded.

"That is fine but come on, you probably have a lot to ask me and we can't really talk here" he said as he offered his hand to Mizore with a smile as he tapped his foot on the ground, silently creating a wood clone to investigate the person who was following him.

 **-Wood Clone-**

The extension of Naruto frowned as it formed out of a tree behind the person who was following his real body.

The person turned out to be a girl. She had red hair that went down to the end of her back with bangs that covered her forehead completely with two longer portions in the front that were bound in bandages like Hagoromo's son Asura did that went to below her breasts.

She wore a black sleeveless Chinese style top that had long coat-tails in the back and black pants as she held a Bo staff in her arms

"Tell me why you have been following me girl" he said as the girl took a step back in relative shock but grew a massive grin on her face.

"Sorry teach, merely curious about the new teacher meeting up with a student in the middle of the forest. Could mean bad things" the girl said as Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"What I do is my business, no one else's" he said as he narrowed his eyes at the girl before she swung her staff at him as she tried to attack him.

The wood clone frowned as he caught the staff without taking his eyes off of her "Leave me be or I will kill you" he said before the girl's smile dropped from the glare he sent her before she pulled her staff back.

"Fine. I'll leave but now my boss will have to come and meet you and I doubt you want that" she said as she turned and walked away

Naruto frowned as she left, unaware that a Hiraishin tag had been placed on her arm when he caught the staff. Normally he would have killed her for attacking him but he figured having a tracking device of sorts on her would me more useful than killing him

Plus his curiosity about why she was following him and who this 'boss' was made him decide to keep her alive as well as the fact she wore a Public Safety Committee uniform.

But if they proved to be dangerous towards Mizore then he could easily kill them all

 **-Real Naruto-**

Naruto chuckled as he got the memories of his wood clone just as he finished explaining to Mizore what he was and what had happened to him to cause him to wind up in that cavern below the cliff since he believed she deserved to know.

"Y-You are a primordial god?" Mizore asked as he nodded and poured her a cup of tea.

"Yes, I formed this world long ago before I was sealed away twice and apparently I created all the kinds of yokai when I took my energy back as I was being sealed away for the second time" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck

Mizore stared at him for a few minutes with a blank face before a happy smile formed on her face before she started to laugh softly.

"Of all the people I fall in love with it is an immortal god. It's perfect" she said with a smile as he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

'This girl is very straightforward with her feelings isn't she?' he thought with a chuckle as he frowned as he looked at the time.

"You should probably head back to your dorm Mizore, it is getting late" he said as she frowned.

"But I want to talk more!" she whined a bit as she stared at him. "I've been waiting for you ever since you dropped me off at my room"

"Mizore, calm down" he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a smirk. "I am your teacher at school, I am someone that is going to keep my eye on you and I even am going to start helping with your newspaper club" he said as she blushed a bit darker.

"We can talk more at the club so please let me take you home so you don't get in trouble" he said as she nodded, making him smile.

"Hood now take a deep breath" he said as she looked up at him confused before she breathed in before they disappeared in a flash of silver.

Mizore stared in confusion as she found herself sitting in her dorm room with Naruto smiling down at her.

"Instant teleportation, comes in very handy. Hence the reason I gave you that three pronged knife" he said as she stared at him in awe. "Now get some sleep Mizore, I'll see you in the morning"

"You promise?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Yes I promise now I have to go before someone overhears us" he said as he smiled at her before disappearing again.

Mizore couldn't help but smile as she pulled the three pronged knife from her jacket and held it close to her.

Her guardian was real and he was strong yet unbelievably kind as she could tell from his unique red eyes that he kept on around her.

'Naruto, I will become yours' she thought with a blush as she ran to her room to write it all down in her journal.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto sighed as he walked back to his classroom about an hour before school actually started as he wanted to create a wooden clone to teach for today while his real self would go into his pocket dimension

He stopped with a frown as he saw someone standing in front of his door wearing an outfit similar to the staff wielding girl from yesterday only his gave off an aura of command by the sophisticated style it had

The boy was tall with long blonde hair that was swept back revealing his pointed ears and leaving no bangs to cover his forehead or his small circular eyebrows that reminded him of Kaguya's as his golden eyes seemed to examine him

"What can I do you for since if you arrived an hour before class to talk to me it must be important" he said as he opened his classroom door, deactivated the seals as he walked in, leaving the door open for the student to follow him in.

"My name is Kuyo, I am the head of the Public Safety Committee and with you being a new teacher here I thought it would be best to welcome you to this prestigious school and tell you a few rules we have" he said as Naruto rose an eyebrow at him.

"I already know the rules Mr. Kuyo, I was hired by Mikogami himself so of course he told me the rules" he said as Kuyo chuckled.

"Sorry I should have been clearer, these are my rules set up to ensure the student body and faculty work smoothly and without any troubles but according to my lieutenant we might have a problem" Kuyo said as Naruto turned and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Oh so you are the boss of the red head that was following me as I walked home" he said as he stared down Kuyo. "Tell your pawns to stop following me, I don't like my privacy being invaded"

"Sorry we can't do that. Having a teacher in an indecent relationship does not do" Kuyo said as he put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, probably trying to make him kneel.

Naruto growled as he grabbed Kuyo's wrist and squeezed as the sounds of bones breaking filled the room "That student is my ward, I am her bodyguard and I will not be pushed around by a lowly boy" he growled out as he lowered the illusion over his eyes and flared his Killing Intent.

Kuyo hissed in pain as his wrist was released "I won't forget this _Shinju_ the committee will reign you in" he said before he left the class.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Kuyo left. He had to restrain himself from burning the cocky boy in his Amaterasu flames or breaking more than his wrist but he showed a stronger level of restraint than he thought he had.

'I have the strongest feeling I'll have to kill that boy by the end of month' he thought with a frown as he summoned a wood clone to follow Kuyo and spy on him so no plans about attack Mizore were made without him knowing.

His frown molded to a chuckle as he saw Mizore walking into the school yard with her group of friends. He smiled as he saw her hanging out with the brown haired boy and pink haired girl that were present at the cliff side as well as a blue haired girl and a small child.

'Well, I guess I'll meet them later if they are all in the same club' he thought as he finished getting his lesson plan together.

 **-End of the Day-**

Naruto smirked as he neared the room that the newspaper club. He had been a bit excited for this since from the rumors he heard the newspaper club members were the center for fights and other events.

His day had been a bit turned sour when that cocky brat Kuyo tried to threaten him and intimidate him with his police force but his memories from the wood clone made him chuckle as all throughout class Mizore had been staring at him and blushing whenever he looked.

Honestly he had no problem with the fact she had a large crush on him or that fact she followed him as apparently that was in her nature as a Yuki-Ona and for some reason she made it clearly known to him as she liked to peak out of her hiding spot and stare at him.

All in all he found it a cute trait of hers since she wasn't a crazy stalker or obsessed with him from what he could see. She merely had feelings for him and liked to see where he went.

He had one stalker already in his long life back when he had become a child as Naruto and that was a real stalker as she didn't let him know she was there, she had stared at him and ran away whenever he found her.

Compared to her Mizore was incredibly tamer and far less creepy. Plus in his mind far cuter than his old stalker though that wasn't to say his old one wasn't either.

He chuckled as he could already hear squabbling from inside the room until he opened the door making the six people in the room grow silent.

"Oh sorry, did I startle you all?" he asked as he looked around.

Tsukune, one of the only males in the room had black hair and brown eyes. He had a relatively athletic physique though it was hard to tell from under his baggy school uniform.

Moka was easy to tell who she was due to her knee-length pink hair and emerald green eyes as well as the black choker and silver Rosario cross around her neck.

The next girl was someone he remembered from class, Kurumu Kurono and she had a very curvaceous figure with soft purple eyes and light blue hair that was held up in a ponytail.

He rose an eyebrow as he looked at the small child in the room. She looked about 11 or 12 compared to the rest of the room's average age of 16 or 17. She had short black hair that went a few inches above her shoulders and purple eyes. She wore a different uniform though he figured it was due to her size and she also had a large witch had on top of her head.

Mizore he already knew as he smiled at her making her blush as he continued to look around the room until he saw the only other guy in the room as got a clear look at him.

He had green eyes and ink black hair that was kept back with a red headband. He wore a standard male uniform minus the tie and had his shirt open a little to show off a wolf head pendant around his neck.

"Now I know four of you because you are all in my class but two of you I don't know" he said as he smiled at Yukari. "And your name is?" he asked as she smiled.

"My name is Yukari Sendo, you must be the teacher that Ms. Nekonome put in charge of the newspaper club when she can't be here" she said as he nodded.

"That and I am the new history teacher, nice to meet you Yukari" he said with a smile before he turned to the other male.

"And what is your name young man?" he asked as the older looking man compared to Tsukune stood up.

"Ginei Morioka, I go by Gin though and I'm the president of the Newspaper Club" he said as Naruto nodded.

"Ah nice to meet you, you must be an upperclassman to the rest of them" he said as Gin nodded. "My name is Naruto Shinju, you can call me Mr. Shinju or even Naruto if you feel like it" he said as he sent a quick look towards Mizore who smiled at him.

"Well for the most part I will just watching over you all and helping if needed but for the most part just continue on with your club activities" he said as he pulled out a chair from behind on of the desks and sat next to the door as Tsukune started to shake a bit.

'Hmmm a human, a vampire if the smell of blood is anything to go off of, a succubus due to all the lust rolling off her, a witch from the hat and wand, a Yuki-Ona and I think a werewolf since he smells of dog. Interesting bunch of kids' he thought as the club slowly went back to normal.

He chuckled as Mizore pulled up a chair next to him with a smile as she asked his opinion on some of her articles as he laughed a bit more once he saw the three girls fight over Tsukune.

He knew the Public Safety Committee was going to be a pain as he felt his wood clone meld back into him discreetly through the chair.

'Those guys really think they are the law of this school? Well I might actually get a fight out of this school sooner than I thought' he thought as he continued to help the others with their articles with a smile.

He hated men like Kuyo, they reminded him too much of Danzo for his liking but now that he was whole again he could easily kill them if they got too annoying.

All he has to do is wait to see what their move was and he could easily counter it.

'Bring it on Kuyo, lets see if you offer up a good fight' he thought with a mental smirk as he continued to help the newspaper club.

Over 2,000 years was a long time to be inactive and he honestly looked forward to a fight and Kami help who his opponent was.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay so Naruto knows that Mizore has a crush on him and that she likes to follow him around but right now he isn't in a place to date though he will be her friend and guardian.

In time it will shift over but for now that is how it is.

He has met the others in the newspaper club and they will talk to him more in the next few chapters.

I modified things a bit so that the Kuyo incident happens with Mizore so Naruto can kick Kuyo's ass

Also I like the way I made Kuyo try and threaten him only to have his wrist broken like a twig.

The fight I have in mind between them is going to be badass.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinju + Snow**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto smiled as Mizore sat next to him as he chose to watch over them while they sold their newspapers. "This seems like a peaceful club, though I heard from sources that a lot of trouble comes from it" he said as Mizore giggled and Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I'd say that trouble finds us more than anything" Tsukune said as everyone nodded in agreement

"More often than not we have to stop students that go after Moka or Tsukune" Kurumu said with a huff as Naruto chuckled until he rose an eyebrow at a group of students as they walked down the breezeway.

"Come and get your New Yokai Academy Gazette!" one girl yelled out as she and four other students help up colored newspapers.

"W-Wha? They can't start up another school newspaper can they?" Moka asked as Naruto frowned.

"No, there can only be one of each" he said with a frown as he got up and noticed how two of the students were wearing the same uniform as Kuyo and the red headed girl, who he had found out, was named Denshiko Deshi.

"W-We should leave them alone. It will only cause trouble" Gin said with a serious look on his face as Naruto put his hand on Kurumu's shoulder as she was about to go over to them.

"Calm yourself Kurumu, I will handle this" he said before he slipped his hands in his pocket. "Remain here no matter what happens since I don't want any of you getting in trouble"

The Library club frowned as Naruto walked towards them.

"Oh hello sir, would you like a newspaper?" a girl asked as he frowned at her.

She wore a regular school uniform as she had long dark purple hair that went down to her lower back with bangs that covered her forehead with two longer bits that framed her face as she looked up at him with piercing purple eyes.

"Well considering I know your club isn't authorized due to it being a duplicate of an already active club I would advise you disband" he said with a frown as she smirked.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You see we have the authorization from the Public Safety Committee to be a club you have no power. And it's only some friendly competition" she said with a fake smile as the two students in uniforms stood on both sides of her.

"Hmmm I don't remember the Committee, a club with no actual approved power from Mikogami, can do such a thing" he said as he stared at her blankly as she smirked.

"We don't need Mikogami, we keep the peace and hold the power. Whether they are _teachers_ ," she said before she looked behind him at the Newspaper club "or _students_ , we will put down anyone in our way"

He watched as she pressed one of her newspapers against his chest "Tell your club to back out or things will get dangerous" she said as he grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes.

"I do not take threats lightly girl so listen here" he said as his KI leaked out making it hard for her and the other students of her group to stand. "If you and your committee don't stop they tyrant acts and disband this stupid other newspaper club or I will do more than just break your boss's wrist" he said as he let go of her wrist and let her pull away before they stormed off.

"Mr. Shinju, you shouldn't have done that" Gin said as he walked back to their booth before the newspaper in his erupted in flames before almost immediately turning to ash as the students widened their eyes slightly.

"That stupid committee acts like they are above everything and I know they will only lead to oppression. That and their boss reminds me too much like a tyrant from my old village" he said as he stared back at the retreating forms of the students.

"Well still, be careful they can get dangerous and it would be easier to just end the club" Gin said as he walked away.

"Well I'm not gonna give up! I worked too hard and put too much effort into this to quit!" Kurumu yelled as Naruto nodded.

"I agree, continue everything and if they bother you I can handle them" he said as they nodded.

"We should expose the Committee for their abuse of power" Tsukune said as Naruto shook his head.

"No, you all continue with your normal articles and leave the committee to me" he said as he frowned at his watch. "I have to go, I'll see you all tomorrow" he said as he turned to walk away only for Mizore to link his arm in his.

"Can I come along?" she asked as he smirked at her and nodded.

"Of course" he said as she smiled and blushed up at him as they walked into the forest again.

"Is the Committee really that dangerous?" she asked as he nodded with a frown.

"They will target those weaker and oppress them for 'the better of the school and monsters'" he said narrowed his eyes until Mizore hugged his arm, making him soften his expression. "But because of it I want you to be careful and watch out for your friends and use my marker if any trouble comes your way" he said as he looked her straight in her eyes.

"Okay but you stay safe as well" she said as he chuckled and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You do remember what I am right? None of these monsters will be able to do anything to me, trust me" he said as he pet her head with a kind smile as she blushed darkly.

"W-What was with that fire you used to burn the paper?" she stuttered out nervously as she tried to change the subject.

Naruto chuckled softly as he felt her emotions and noticed the topic change but smiled at her "I can control the elements Mizore, all of them and fire is only one of them" he said as she smiled up at him.

"C-Can you control ice?" she asked in amazement as he nodded before tapping his foot on the ground before ice spread across the ground and up the trees.

She stared around the newly formed icy landscape in awe as the cold felt so powerful but comforting to her as Naruto smiled at her.

"I once knew a man, his name was Haku and he could make ice with chakra like second nature. He was a kind man that taught me that you bring out your true strength when you are protecting those you hold close" he said as he touched his hand to a snowflake that that had started to fall from the sky around them.

"Now I am not a master of controlling ice as this is just me changing my chakra to this element and basically just sending it everywhere but he could create mirrors that he could travel through and senbon and who knows what else. It was the first secondary element I learned since being freed from my seal in memory of him" he said as smiled at her.

"It feels so natural and comforting" she said as he chuckled.

"Well this is the most I could do" he said as he let it melt away. If someone could help teach me a few things it would be nice" he said as he winked and her and essentially gave her a chance to spend time with him like she wanted to.

"Of course!" she said with a massive smile as they continued walking back to his dorm since they were able to relax there without anyone spying on them.

As he walked he created several wood clones from the trees they passed with one order in mind: gather info on all of the Committee members and find proof of their abuse of power. And since they were essentially extensions of himself they had his stealth, meaning they would only be found out if he wanted them to.

'Bring it on Committee, you will be crushed' he thought with a smirk as he continued to walk with Mizore, determined to get rid of them before they became a problem.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto glared as he looked through the info his wood clones had gathered and frowned as his worries were correct.

Kuyo had severely beaten and hospitalize a few students that 'endangered the peace' of the school when all they had done was oppose him.

Mikogami seemed not to care what they did as long as no one died, which he found idiotic but he knew the man had a plan but he disliked Kuyo and he didn't care for Mikogami's plans since it endangered everyone on campus.

"Keep an eye on Kuyo at all times, if he makes a plan I want you to summon another clone before you dispel" he said as his clone nodded before it phased through the floor before he felt a stab of his marker and immediately flashed away.

Once Naruto appeared he frowned at the spider webs all around before he saw Mizore and the rest of her friends up in a spider web as the girl from yesterday was crawling towards Tsukune.

"You think you can oppose us! You will die!" she yelled before he appeared in front of her before she was hit back and crashed into the ground.

"I like to think I am a peaceful man" he said as he snapped his fingers as blades of air tore apart the webs before he landed gracefully back on the ground as he caught Mizore in his arms in a princess carry "but the moment you endanger someone close to me I get pretty violent"

He gently placed Mizore down on her feet as he watched the girl pull herself from the crater he sent her into. "What is your name girl?" he asked as he lowered the illusion over his eyes

"K-Keito" she stammered out in fear from the terrifying visions of her being killed flashed through her head.

"Well then Keito, I want you to send Kuyo a message. Tell him he is going against forces beyond his control and will only end with him being killed. Tell him I gave him his one warning and if he continues to be the tyrant he is he will die" he said as she nodded vigorously.

"I-I will just please don't kill me" she stuttered out as he nodded and crouched down.

"I won't kill you but if you harm my ward again you will die and suffer" he said as he let her limp out of the crater, dragging three of her broken spider limbs as her left arm hung loosely.

"Why did you let her leave with only a single punch?" Kurumu asked as he walked over to Mizore to check the slight burns she had from the acidic webs.

"Because that single punch broke numerous bones and she was terrified to the point she nearly wet herself" he said as he stroked Mizore's cheek and sent slight medical chakra to heal her burns. "Plus she needed to deliver the message to Kuyo to hopefully strike fear into him" he said as Mizore smiled at him.

"Are you all okay?" Moka asked as she rushed up to them as she had just gotten the news of her friends being attacked.

"Yes we're okay Moka" Tsukune said as he smiled at Moka.

"I told you all not to mess with the Committee, it will only end in pain" Gin said as Naruto frowned at him.

"I will not stand by and let them threaten my students or my ward so if Kuyo wants to fight he will realize how outmatched he is" Naruto said as Mizore smiled at him.

 **-Kuyo-**

Kuyo glared at the injured Keito as he restrained himself from killing her.

"He controlled wind and damaged you this much with a single hit?" he spoke in a tone that barely covered his hidden anger.

"Y-Yes, we had reports of him using fire as well" Keito muttered out as he let out a low growl.

"Restrain her and throw her in the prison, she is useless to me and I will not have her running around letting our secrets spill out of her" he said as two of his members grabbed her.

"Wait Kuyo! You know I am a loyal member! Don't do this!" she cried out as she tried to crawl back only for them to pull her up harshly, making her cry out due to her dislocated shoulder.

"You are useless to me, you serve no purpose" he said as he turned around, blocking out her cries for help.

'Shinju, you want to play? I will enjoy crushing you under my foot' he thought with a smirk as he stared at the corkboard that had a picture of Tsukune Aono with a large circle and the words 'Human?' over it.

'Let the games begin' he thought as he clenched his fists.

 **-Chapter End-**

I hope you all liked the moments I made between him and Mizore as well as his seriousness

Okay so I have a plan for Keito, hence why I kept her alive, plus I see Naruto as a one warning kind of guy.

Now I said the battle between him and Kuyo would be badass, not equal. Naruto will play with his opponent a bit and show off to let others know not to mess with him, whether or not he lets Kuyo live due to the fact he is a kitsune is still undecided.

Now there are two important things I have to say.

 **One** : I am modifying my schedule to help lessen the taxing ordeal of writing seven stories. It officially replaces my old one on July 27th the day after my last story of the update week is posted and this is how it looks.

Week One

 **Sunday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

 **Monday:** **Break Day**

 **Tuesday:** Demon of the Elemental Nations

 **Wednesday:** **Break Day**

 **Thursday:** Fox of the Wild

 **Friday:** **Break Day**

 **Saturday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

Week Two

 **Sunday:** **Break Day**

 **Monday:** Shinju Snow

 **Tuesday:** **Break Day**

 **Wednesday:** Creator of Alchemy

 **Thursday:** **Break Day**

 **Friday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

 **Saturday:** **Break Day**

Then ONE WEEK off for a longer break to cool down. No complaints PLEASE. I need that extra time to cool down and relax. Please Understand

 **Two** : I will be taking a prolonged vacation to visit friends and family in another state. I will be away from the computer for the most part and be completely unable to write. I expect to be gone for a month to a month and a half but once I am back I will start immediately back on my schedule starting on a Sunday.

I desperately need this break as I have been keeping my schedule on for a total of 20 weeks (weeks of updating, not counting break weeks so double it basically for total amount)

I hope you all understand.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinju + Snow**

 **Chapter 4**

As Naruto looked around his training grounds, which he had created under his dorm with his control over earth, he couldn't help but chuckle as it was covered in ice as Mizore was helping him get more ideas for ice techniques.

He didn't exactly need her help with the control of his element but he figured this would give her some more time with him, which was what she wanted, so it wasn't a bad thing. Plus ever since she had started 'training' him he found she always had an excited smile on her face.

"Now most yuki-onna can summon ice in midair and make it drop on their enemies but I don't still have trouble with that unlike you" she said as she frowned a bit and rubbed her arm in a bit of embarrassment.

"That is only because of what I am and for someone as young as you are I can tell you are strong" he said as she blushed and smiled as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Now come on, I think it's getting late and I need to get you back to the dorms."

"Fine but we are doing this again tomorrow right?" she asked as he smirked and nodded, making her smile happily up at him.

"I find it relaxing to get back into the schedule of training since it has been a long while since I've stretched per se" he said as they both headed upstairs to his dorm.

"Same here and I'm glad I get some time with my protector" she said as he chuckled at her.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Mizore, I still have stuff to do and look into" he said as she smiled and waved to him before he warped her away with a clone of his to her dorm room, which he had recently placed a Hiraishin marker in.

He let out another chuckle as he headed towards his study, which thanks to Mikogami, was full of tomes on monsters and certain skills called Yojutsu. He grew curious to see what the yokai could do with their halves of chakra that had turned into what they called yoki.

His clones had already read up on most of these techniques but they didn't interest him much as he already had his jutsus, which could over power whatever techniques others knew.

Ever since he woke up from his seal he grew curious as to who became what yokai, if they even did, after he stole chakra. So far he had discovered that Samui had been the first Yuki-onna, Bee had ironically turned into an Ushi-oni due to his connection to Gyuki, and Sasuke had become a Tengu.

He knew that there others were bound to have turned into yokai but he wasn't that interested in that. He more so wanted to learn about the yokai and their abilities.

Which was how he learned of the downside of the Yuki-onna. Aside from their intense weakness to heat they were also slowly dying out due to their very short fertility period. It made sense to him since their cold temperatures wasn't that healthy for their eggs. Of course he was looking into a way to help the Yuki-onna but it would be a complex problem.

He frowned and set down his book as he felt his wood clone meld back into him. 'Kuyo is getting worse it seems. I honestly am surprised Mikogami lets that annoyance do this' he thought as he summoned another wood clone to keep an eye on the Yoko Kitsune. He knew Kuyo was going after Tsukune and by proxy his friends which he couldn't all since Mizore was one of them.

Plus he was seriously starting to hate the Yoko kitsune. From the man's arrogance, pride and greed for power he was starting to slowly remind him of the annoying man Danzo but not nearly as dangerous.

'We'll see what happens tomorrow, I feel like it will be an interesting day' he thought as he put the tome back on his shelf and went back to his room to rest.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he arrived in the newspaper club room to see Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari in shock as Gin slammed the chalkboard.

"I can't believe I was such an idiot not to see it" Gin said as Naruto held his hand up to calm the werewolf.

"So tell me what happened. Did Kuyo literally just stroll up, accuse Tsukune and then take Moka and him away?" he asked as Kurumu nodded as she wiped her tears.

"He can't be human, can he? The barrier would have kept him out if he was" Mizore said as Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin.

It wasn't his place to reveal Tsukune's secret but he couldn't let the boy die by Kuyo's hand, it would give him even more power over the students.

"Whether or not he is does not matter. Right now we need to deal with Kuyo" Naruto said as Yukari nodded with a frown.

"We know, we tried to talk to some teachers but they refused to help. Even the Headmaster won't let us see him" Yukari said as he chuckled and pat her head.

"You forget that I am a teacher as well. I can easily save Tsukune but you all need to stay here and be safe" he said as Kurumu stepped forward with a glare.

"No! I refuse to just stand by and let Tsukune be in danger and not do anything" she said as he sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine but you stay near me at all times. Kuyo and his minions can be dangerous" he said as she nodded with a smile as Yukari and Mizore smiled.

"You all are being stupid! Going against Kuyo is suicide" Gin said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Kuyo is no problem for me, you all will focus on getting Tsukune and Moka out of there safely" he said as he loosened his tie. "Now where did you say their base was again?" he asked as he turned to Gin with a smirk.

 **-Hour or So Later-**

Naruto frowned as he stood in front of the large vault like entrance as the others stood behind him. "They're in there? How are we supposed to break that down?" Kurumu asked as Naruto chuckled.

"I got that but the second I do you three need to rush in and grab the both of them and get out" he said as Mizore frowned and was about to speak up until he held up a hand. "I will be able to handle myself, trust me" he said as she nodded softly.

"Now bear with me it has been a while since I've done this so it might be a bit destructive so stand back" he said as they all nodded and took a few steps back.

Naruto took a deep breath as he lowered the illusion over his eyes and focused his chakra in them, making them spin as he clenched his fists. " **Susanoo** " he whispered out as a pure silver aura covered him.

Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu watched in shock as a large glowing spine started to form behind Naruto and move up creating ribs and an arm as well.

"This isn't it all but this is all I need" Naruto said as the large skeletal hand pierced the vault door and ripped it out of the wall, tossing it away before letting the Susanoo fade. "Now come on, we don't know how much longer they can hold on" Naruto said as his silver aura faded.

"W-What was that?" Mizore asked as she walked beside him as they walked through the broken entrance.

"An ability of mine, one of many" Naruto said as he frowned at the cells lining the corridor as he saw unconscious and even a few dead students in them. "Stay close he's near" he said as an explosion rang out.

They quickly ran towards it to see Moka shielding Tsukune as Kuyo walked towards them.

"Foolish woman, do you understand what you are doing? You realize that boy is a human don't you? Saving him despite that makes you a traitor to all monsters" Kuyo said as he glared down at the two of them.

"What you are doing is a serious act of treason against the academy! That's more than enough to warrant the death penalty! With my fire I'll leave no evidence that evil scum like you ever existed!" Kuyo yelled as his body burst with fire as he summoned a fireball.

"Die!" he yelled before silver chains burst from the ground and wrapped around his arm, stopping the fire from being thrown.

"Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore, get them out of here now" Naruto said as he walked in front of Moka and Tsukune as they were helped up by the others.

"S-Shinju-sensei, thank you" Moka said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Welcome now get out of here. Mizore take them to my dorm room, it'll be safe there" Naruto said as he kept his attention on Kuyo as he tried to burn his chakra chains.

"I won't let the traitors leave!" Kuyo yelled as he launched a fireball from his free hand at the group.

Naruto simple rose his hand and smirked as he dispelled it with a Shinra Tensei. "You don't have a say in this you asshole. I'm your opponent and you better keep your focus on me because I don't pull punches" he said as he turned to make sure the others had escaped.

"You foolish idiot! I am the justice at this academy! Have you gone mad!?" Kuyo roared as the chain holding his arm dissolved.

"You are not justice, you are a boy who rules with fear and harms those who get in his way. I will show you just how wrong you are" Naruto said as he quickly appeared in front of Kuyo, hitting him strong in the jaw and sending him flying through several walls.

Naruto smirked as the rubble that Kuyo had caused exploded off him to reveal a glowing yellow fox made entirely of fire as four tails billowed behind hm.

"I will kill you, teacher or not!" Kuyo yelled as Naruto chuckled.

"You know this isn't the first time I've seen a fox like you but it is the first time I've seen one with so few tails" Naruto said with a smirk as formed one of his tails.

"You're a wolf, I should have known with that stench" Kuyo said with a snarl until Naruto laughed, interrupting him.

"I can be whatever I want. A tanuki, hellcat, ushi-oni, kitsune or even a wolf" Naruto said as his tail appearance changed several times. "For you I will honor an old friend that sadly shouldn't have existed" he said as his tail settled on a dark red color as eight others formed alongside it.

"One of my ten forms and nine of my ten tails. The kitsune name d Kurama!" Naruto yelled as his form grew into Kurama's form, only much smaller but it was still larger than Kuyo.

"N-Nine tails!? How can that be!?" Kuyo yelled in rage as Naruto smirked.

"If you survive this look up some stories on the Bijuu and a being with my last name" Naruto said as he took a deep breath. ' **Fire style: Grand Fire Annihilation** ' he thought in his head as he blew out white hot fire towards Kuyo.

Kuyo widened his eyes as he quickly tried to dodge the tidal wave of fire as it quickly filled nearly the entire room, causing him to jump through a hole in the roof.

"No escaping boy!" Naruto yelled out as he quickly grabbed Kuyo's tails through the fire and swung him down, crashing him back down into the floor. "I thought you wanted to fight me! Show me your justice!" he yelled as Kuyo shakily pulled himself from the crater.

Naruto watched as Kuyo quickly let out a roar of anger and summoned four balls of fox fire and quickly launched them towards him. ' **Wind style: Great Breakthrough** ' he thought as he expelled a massive gust of wind to shoot back the fox fire into the wall behind Kuyo, causing an explosion behind him.

As the dust from the explosion died down Naruto could see Kuyo glaring heavily at him as fire started to whirlpool around him.

"How can you have nine tails!? No one has ever reached that level of strength in thousands of years! For years I have trained for my whole life and have been stuck at four for too long!" Kuyo yelled as his flames increased around his body.

Naruto watched in interest as Kuyo's energy condensed in on him before a burst of fire exploded from Kuyo to reveal a new human-kitsune combination form. "Is this supposed to be some more powerful form of yours? Cause all I see is the same idiot boy who thinks he can crush anything in his path" Naruto said as he increased his form's size.

"I will kill you to uphold justice of this academy!" Kuyo yelled a she charged towards Naruto with more fox fireballs floating around his hands.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he drew water from the air ' **Water style: Water Dragon Bullet** ' he thought as he formed a massive dragon's head to fire a barrage of water bullets at Kuyo, dousing the fox fire and crashing Kuyo backwards.

"Kid, you will have to learn not to challenge someone stronger than you, especially not a primordial god" Naruto said as his Rinne-Sharingan came to life in his eyes with a dull red glow.

Kuyo couldn't place it but as he looked into those eyes he say flashes of visions of his death, each one a different way. For the first time during this fight he realized he might be outmatched and could possibly die.

 **-Chapter End-**

Shorter chapter I know but I wanted to break up the fight.

Naruto can easily kill Kuyo but he wants to 'play' a bit since this is the first 'real' fight since being unsealed. Also he doesn't have to say the jutsus out loud or do any hand signs due to having absolute control over chakra.

But he still will say the Sharingan abilities and some of the Rinnegan ones due to their importance.

I want to have Mizore's crush grow gradually since I am not for the 'instant love' idea. Also Naruto is working on the Yuki-onna fertility issue since he's fond of Mizore and wouldn't want her to become barren or anything.

Also Tsukune will still have his blood injection thingy since I will have Tsukune already badly injured from Kuyo before it. Something like heavy internal bleeding or maybe that Medusa teacher attacking him while Naruto is dealing with Kuyo.

I still have plans for Keito (spider girl) as Naruto will save her and whatnot. Think of her as having a 'servant complex' towards him that Naruto doesn't endorse but she still does it anyways. Also she will have two forms, her usual manga form and then on like Rachnea from 'Daily Life with Monster Girls'

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinju + Snow**

 **Chapter 5**

Kuyo, for the first time that he could remember, was terrified. This man was more powerful than he had anticipated. He thought the man would be like all the other teachers and be weak in comparison to him since that was how it normally was.

"Where's all the big talk you were spouting not too long ago?! All you have been doing is running!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hands down on the ground before sending chunks of earth at the fleeing Kuyo to stop him from escaping.

"I will not be humiliated like this! You will fall on your knees before me!" Kuyo yelled as he fired a barrage of fox fire at the teacher who took the form of a nine tailed fox.

"That won't happen boy. You don't realize this but I am using an incredibly small fraction of my power to fight you. This isn't even one tail of my power boy and I am growing tired of your arrogance" Naruto said as he opened his mouth and slowly black and translucent orbs started to collect in front of it, forming Bijuudama.

He wanted to finish this in one go so he could return to check on Mizore and the others.

Kuyo was unsure of what the orb was that was forming in front of the man but his instincts screamed for him to shield himself with whatever he could find. Quickly he shot his tails out and pulled out the bodies of the students in the cages around him.

Just as the orb shot forward Kuyo the Yoko Kitsune quickly threw the bodies of the students in front of him to cushion the blow as the orb exploded out, blinding him with the bright light of the explosion.

 **-Mizore-**

Mizore felt an unnatural chill down her spine as she heard and felt an explosion ring out in the distance towards where Naruto was fighting Kuyo.

"Relax Mizore, I'm sure Naruto is fine. He seemed really strong with that weird skeleton he formed and everything" Kurumu assured her as she nodded but her frown didn't go away.

"Your right I guess. He should be fine. We need to hurry to Naruto's room" Mizore said as she and Kurumu carried Moka and Tsukune while Yukari kept an eye out for anyone.

"How do you know where his room is anyways?" Yukari asked with a smirk as Kurumu wore a matching one which made the Yuki-Onna gain a pink blush on her pale cheeks.

"I-I might have hung out there a few times b-but it was only to train in my ice powers" Mizore stuttered out as she hurried forward ahead of them as she carried Tsukune along, ignoring the giggles of her two friends.

"Are you sure that is all!? Should we be planning a baby shower or anything?!" Kurumu teased as she and Yukari saw Mizore's blush grow.

Mizore grumbled as she walked ahead of them. 'Just please come back safely Naruto. I don't want you getting hurt' she thought as she let the others catch up and ignored their teasing.

 **-Naruto-**

As the smoke died Naruto frowned as he saw Kuyo's damaged but still breathing form. "Really? Using other student's, who you killed, as shields? How very cowardly" Naruto said as he saw Kuyo stand up from the rubble.

"I told you I won't die. If I have to sacrifice the bodies of the weak then so be it. I refuse to die!" Kuyo yelled as fox fire exploded from him, forming a dome around him.

"I will show you my true power! I haven't ever needed a reason a reason to use this form but if I must use it to kill you then I will!" Kuyo yelled as the fire shot out to show a humanized form that reminded him too much of his cloaked form for his liking.

Kuyo's body was now entirely pale white as fire flickered over him and without clothes though nothing seemed to be showing. He had strange markings on his chest, shoulders and face. He looked fully human except for the fox like legs that he stood up on as well as the fox ears at the top of his head.

Naruto could feel Kuyo's power had grown but it was still not enough to cause any damage to him.

"Hmmm, that reminds me of my main form. I'm so much more comfortable in that so let's see how you deal with it" Naruto said with a smirk as the form of Kurama burst into silver flames before it shed away to reveal him in his Bijuu long cloak form. He could have gone Rikudo Sennin mode but the fight would end too soon and he wasn't done stretching yet.

"Do try to not die too easily or this really would be boring" Naruto said before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Kuyo literally had no time to react as the time between Naruto's disappearing and being sent flying through his base was almost instantaneous. As Kuyo crashed back into the ground, creating a massive trench, he could feel that not only was his jaw dislocated but numerous ribs of his were easily broken.

"Hmm seems like you can take a punch more than I thought. Good, it would be too boring if you died with one hit" Naruto said as he walked over the rubble and glared down at Kuyo who quickly jumped back with a hiss of pain at the broken ribs.

"Stop playing with me! I am not some child! I am Kuyo! A four tailed Yoko Kitsune and leader of the Public Safety Committee! And I will uphold peace!" Kuyo yelled as his tails spun around creating a ring of fire behind him.

" **Vortex of Fire**!" Kuyo yelled as he summoned a large ball of fire with four smaller ones orbiting it before launching it at Naruto and smiled as his attack hit and exploded, burning the man in his violent fox fire.

His smile quickly died as he saw the fire flicker away as if it was almost being absorbed into Naruto's hand, revealing him to be unscathed. "Interesting attack, didn't know if I'd be able to absorb it but even then it still isn't enough. I would continue this but this ends now" he said as his eyes ominously spun as he looked down at Kuyo.

In the blink of an eye Kuyo let out a roar of pain before he turned his head to see his right arm missing with himself now laying on the ground as numerous black rods were impaled through not only his gut but also his legs and remaining arm.

"I could have ended you quickly but you don't deserve a quick release. I am going to leave you to wither in pain and bleed out" Naruto whispered out as he crouched down towards Kuyo as he eased out of his cloaked form.

"No! You come back here and finish this! I will survive and come after you I swear! I will kill you if you leave me here!" Kuyo yelled out as he thrashed, trying to break the rods only to find them unmoving.

"Come and try. It'll be fun to whoop your ass again." Naruto said as he started to walk out fo the room.

"Why are you leaving me alive!? Finish the job if you are so powerful!" Kuyo screamed as Naruto stopped at the top of the pile of rubble that led out of the room.

"Because even with everything you have done I give everybody one chance. Consider it a bad habit I gained from my time as a human. Though that doesn't mean I won't demolish this building once I leave it so have fun trying to survive that" Naruto said as he left Kuyo behind, ignoring his screams of anger and pain.

Naruto sighed as he made his way through the destroyed base of Kuyo's before he felt the faint pulse of someone else's energy. 'I thought everyone was dead here?' Naruto thought as he threw away the rubble blocking one of the numerous cells.

He frowned sadly as he saw the beaten and barely alive form of Keito as she was bleeding from her five missing spider legs that seemed to have been torn off. "I…It's you…." Keito muttered out as she looked up at him from on the floor with her one eye. "D…Did y…you kill him?" she spoke out weakly as Naruto frowned.

"He's as good as dead and even not I'll kill him again later. Did he do this to you?" Naruto asked softly as she weakly reached out for him.

"A…Are y…you here to h…help me?" Keito asked as he frowned and nodded.

"Yes, I am. Just relax and sleep. You will be all better once you wake up" he said as he carefully picked her up after placing her in a sleep illusion.

He let out a growl as he resisted the urge to go back and kill Kuyo but realized if he did Keito might not make it. "You are so lucky I have to heal this girl or your head would be on a stake I swear" Naruto growled out before summoned a chakra arm to line the base with explosive tags as he walked out of it and back out the massive hole he had created as an entrance.

Naruto waited until he got a safe distance away from it before triggering the seals, erupting the base in a massive explosion. 'If you survive all that Kuyo maybe next time I'll fight you with full power. Least you deserve I guess' Naruto thought before he felt a pulse of a marker.

'I really hope this is just a call and not one in danger' Naruto thought as he really didn't feel like fighting anyone else since he needed to tend to Keito's wounds more than just slightly closing them with his medical chakra.

 **-Mizore-**

Mizore let out a sigh of relief as she saw the familiar flash of her protector before he appeared in his room with a surprisingly familiar face in his arms. "Naruto! Are you okay?" Mizore asked as she rushed up to him and gasped as she saw Keito's condition.

"I'm fine, Kuyo should be taken care of and right now I need to tend to her and the other's wounds" he said as Mizore nodded as she helped him open the door to his room.

"Where are the others?" he asked as he carefully laid Keito down on his bed before summoning a wood clone to take care of her.

"I took them to your training grounds since it was bigger than stuffing them in your room" she said as she followed him out of the room.

"Good, did anyone bother you when coming here?" he asked as he opened the door to his training grounds before walking down the flight of stairs with her.

"No, but Tsukune is really bad. Kuyo really hurt him before we got there. I saw burns and deep gashes on him. I froze them over as best I could but it didn't seem to help" Mizore said as he frowned as he got to the end of the stairs to see Kurumu and Yukari watching in shock as Moka bit into Tsukune's neck.

"What are you doing Moka!? Now is not the time to feed!" Kurumu yelled before Naruto sighed and held up his hand to stop the blue haired girl from stopping Moka.

"She is saving him. He must have suffered more wounds than we thought" he said with a frown as he watched Moka inject her blood into Tsukune. "Vampire blood has healing properties, or so I've read. He'll be fine."

Kurumu frowned as she looked up at the mysterious teacher of hers. "Is he really a human?" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, and for him to be friends with creatures that hate his race shows just how strong that boy is" he said quietly to Kurumu before he walked forward and caught the two teens just as Moka passed out and let Tsukune fall.

"Will they be okay? Kuyo really beat them up, Tsukune most of all" Yukari said as Naruto nodded after creating two more clones to tend to them.

"Kuyo must have tortured Tsukune to try and confess. If I had to guess he had been tortured all day until we stopped him. Tsukune held out a long time, most likely until they started to torture Moka to make him give in" Naruto said as he pat the small witch on the head with a small smile.

"Give them a day under my clone's watch and they will be fine. You girls go home. I'll come and get you the second they wake up" he said before he held up his hands to stop them from interrupting.

"You two worrying yourselves over them will do no good. I don't have room in here to house you all right now so it's best if you go back to your dorms for now. I still have to send a clone to tell Mikogami everything so I don't have time to argue" Naruto continued as the two girls frowned but nodded.

"Okay…thanks for helping everything Shinju-sensei" Yukari said with a sad smile.

"It is no problem Yukari and please call me Naruto outside of class" he said as he helped her and Kurumu up off the ground.

He let out a sigh as the two girls left, leaving him and Mizore alone as the yuki-onna quickly hugged him tightly the second they had left.

"I-I'm glad you're okay Naruto. I know you're strong but I-I still got worried" Mizore muttered into his back as he could feel the wetness of tears on his back before they froze into ice.

"I'm sorry for making you worried Mizore but remember I am not some low monster after all" he said as she nodded.

"C-Can I maybe stay the night? I'll sleep on the couch. I-I'd just feel safer with you" she whispered out before she felt his hand pet her head as she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"I guess I can let you stay but you won't have to sleep there. I can make a new bed and expand my room and make a new room" he said as the two clones carried Moka and Tsukune up the stairs as he followed them with Mizore who clung to his arm happily.

' **Wood Style: Expansion of House** ' he thought as his dorm building shuddered before a new door appeared, his living room grew as well as his own room. "There, now I'll have to create some furniture but for now we should probably eat" he said before he chuckled once he noticed Mizore had passed out while hugging his arm.

"Sleep well Mizore, you need the rest I'm sure" he whispered to her as he carefully moved her into his arms and softly kissed her forehead.

Ever since he woke up from his seal he couldn't help but be glad it was Mizore who did it as she was a kind and incredibly sweet girl.

'I promise I will keep you safe Mizore and train you to make you strong' he thought with a smile as he saw her smile in her sleep as he silently created her bed on the spar room he had just made.

"Goodnight Mizore" he whispered as he tucked Mizore in to her bed before closing the door behind him, letting Mizore get her rest after her busy day since it was the least she deserved.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay I know most of you will whine about him letting Kuyo live but think of it like this. Naruto is a powerful god but before that he was a human, someone who let people live, even his enemies, but if they came after him again he fought them.

Think of it as the 10th Doctor's "You only get one" rule. Naruto will give most of his enemies one chance to stop and leave his precious people alone or he would kill them. Of course next time he sees Kuyo the fox will die but for now he is merciful.

I saved Keito and modified a few things around in the plot. The Medusa teacher is still around but is hiding for now until the Lilith's Mirror incident.

I hope you all liked the chapter

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Shinju + Snow**

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he took a small break from healing Keito's wounds. Over the last few hours he had been able to heal and recreate three of her five missing spider limbs as well as stop the bleeding of her other two.

'Damn spider anatomy is difficult to recreate and heal' he thought with a frown as he used his Creation of All Things to reconstruct her spider limbs and patch up her damaged organs that he had trouble healing with normal medical chakra.

Kuyo had done more damage to Keito than he had thought at first so healing her was much more work than he originally thought.

Thankfully this was keeping his mind off of his anger towards Mikogami as the man's secretary told him he would have to come back when he wasn't supposedly busy. If the real him would have been told that he would have blew open Mikogami's door and demanded an answer but because it was a clone it just dispelled to relay the message.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the door to his room opened behind him and he turned to see Mizore walk in with dressed in the spare school uniform he had sent a clone to pick up.

"Naruto, Moka and Tsukune woke up. They seem to be okay so they've decided to go to school" Mizore said as she walked over to his side and frowned down at Keito. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked as Naruto nodded as he stood up with a groan.

"I've been healing her all night, at first her monster body and make up was odd to heal but I think she is at least stable. I still have to heal two more of her limbs before she is back to full condition" he said as Mizore frowned at him.

"Did you stay up all night? You should have gotten some rest" Mizore said as he chuckled and pet her head with a smile.

"I don't need rest nearly as much as normal people. I rest by drawing in some nature energy so don't worry about me" he said as Mizore blushed softly and nodded.

"My clone looked over Moka and Tsukune's wounds so they should be fine to go to school but keep an eye on them. And if anything happens don't be afraid to call me" he said as Mizore nodded.

"But Kuyo is gone so there shouldn't be any danger right?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I sent a clone to search for Kuyo's body after the explosion but they found nothing but a huge puddle of blood, too much for him to lose and still be alive. If I had to guess someone stole his dead body for something, I don't know what but just watch out" he said as Mizore frowned but nodded before she started to leave the room only to stop at the doorway.

"Oh will you be sending a clone to school to teach your classes?" she asked as he nodded.

"Until I finish healing Keito a wood clone will be teaching the class and keeping an eye on you" he said as Mizore nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

'Back to work on Keito's limbs' he thought with a sigh as his hands gained their green glow again while he took another one of Keito's stumped limbs into his hand, thankful that Keito was still asleep under his genjutsu.

He concentrated on the process as slowly Keito's spider limb started to reform the trochanter outwards. While he wasn't too sure what effect chakra created limbs would have on a person with only one half of chakra but he was sure it wouldn't give them chakra or affect them badly.

It took several hours to regrow the limbs as he was new to spider limbs and wanted them to be like her other ones, only a bit stronger to be able to defend herself more. He also went back to her other limbs and strengthened them as well to make it balanced.

As he finished strengthening the limbs he let out a sigh and summoned a wood clone to look after her. He decided it was time for Mikogami to answer for the mistakes he has done as he flashed to the school with a frown.

 **-Mikogami's office-**

Naruto ignored the words of Mikogami's secretary as he kicked open the door, sending it off its hinges and into the opposite wall of the door frame. "Oi Mikogami, we have some stuff to discuss" he said before raising a wall of wood to 'close' the door.

"I figured this would be happening after the Kuyo incident" Mikogami said with a sigh as Naruto nodded with a glare.

"You can be damn sure you should have seen it coming. You let that brat of a fox walk around school claiming to be the justice of it! He killed numerous of your students! You should have done something about it the first year it began but no, he's been doing it for several years!" Naruto yelled as his Rinne-Sharingan spun rapidly and glowed dark red.

"Everything that happens has importance. Kuyo was let to act so that something major would occur, something you nearly allowed to not happen at all" Mikogami said with a frown before a fist collided with his face, crashing him into the wall and out of his chair.

"Think about what you say next Mikogami because if I hear you say 'the lives of those students were worth the sacrifice' then I swear I will break more than just your nose" Naruto said with a growl as he removed the Steel release off of his fist. "Keep a better watch and protection over your students or I will."

"We have a deal Naruto, you don't get to interfere" Mikogami said as he stood up and cracked his neck.

"You don't get to say what I can and can't do Mikogami. You might be one of these 'Dark Lords' but you have no power over me. It told you this when I woke up" Naruto said as his eyes slowed down.

"If I see people in danger I will help them, especially if they are connected to Mizore. So whatever plan you have in mind I couldn't care less about it. Learn to not sacrifice innocent people" Naruto growled out as Mikogami glared at him only to break it with a nod.

"Good, glad we are on the same page now. Just remember this in the future" Naruto said as he lowered the wooden wall and walked out of the office.

In all honesty he expected Mikogami to be different. He preached peace but sacrificed numerous lives of his students like they were nothing. He'd have to just figure Mikogami as not caring and would have to focus on keeping them safe himself.

He sighed as the bell for the next period rang just as he opened the door to his class.

"Shinju-sensei? What are you doing here when you are already here?" a student asked in surprise as the wood clone he had filling in on his class sunk into the ground.

"Wooden clone, they are the same as me. Now I believe you have classes to go to" he said as they nodded nervously and hurried out.

"Did you hear what they say Shinju-sensei did to Kuyo?"

"I hear from people who escaped the Committee's base that Shinju-sensei beat Kuyo like it was nothing"

"I hear he chopped off Kuyo's arm and blew up the base" he heard various students whisper as he sighed and sat down at his desk.

"Naruto? Is everything okay?" Mizore asked as he looked up to see her smiling down at him.

"Yeah, just annoyed by how people are" he said as he looked at the clock on his desk. "You should probably hurry to your next class. We don't want you getting in trouble" he said as she nodded.

"Is it still okay to come over after school?" Mizore asked as he nodded with a smile.

"As always" he said as Mizore smiled happily and skipped out of the room.

'Might have to work some tutoring into it since the first semester is ending' he thought as thankfully his wood clone had taken care of the test stuff, leaving him time to relax since the last thing he wanted to do after the Kuyo incident was stuff his face into school stuff.

He definitely had even more respect for Iruka for putting up with all of this, only with little kids instead of teenagers. Though he was sure kids were worse.

'I need this break to come now' he thought with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and chuckled as his next class came in.

 **-After School-**

Naruto chuckled as he entered his dorm to see Mizore already sitting in his living room, glaring before he followed her line of sight and noticed another person sitting in another lounge chair of his.

"Keito? Up already?" he asked as he saw the purple haired jorogumo turn and smile at him.

"Shinju-sama! The real you is home!" Keito said as she hugged his arm with a smile.

As his clone melded into him he let out a sigh at how Keito acted with it. How she kept referring to it by 'Shinju-sama' and how she had declared her life his and would be his servant to repay him back.

Of course the clone refused and tried to get her to lay back down as she was still healing but she seemed set on serving him so the clone begrudgingly had to order her to do it.

"Keito, what did I say about calling me Shinju-sama? Also why aren't you laying down" he said as Keito pouted at him.

"And I said I would refuse to call you by anything else as you saved my life and brought me back to full health! I mean look, all my legs are back" Keito said as she lifted the spare shirt of his that she had on and let her eight spider legs come out of her abdomen.

"See they are all as good as new" she said with a smile as she articulated her legs around before he stopped one from stroking his cheek.

"Still, don't call me it, it feels weird. Now why are you out of bed" he said with a frown as he noticed Mizore was still glaring at Keito.

"Because I got here before you and she jumped out thinking I was you" Mizore said with a frown as Naruto sighed.

"Why is Shirayuki even here!? You could get in trouble if people see her with you!" Keito said with a frown as she pulled in her legs and pointed towards Mizore.

"Oh like having you call Naruto 'Shinju-sama' won't do the same!?" Mizore yelled as Keito scoffed and waved it off.

"I am Shinju-sama's servant, not some hussy trying to get with him" Keito said with a glare as Mizore gasped as ice started to form around.

"Enough!" Naruto yelled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No more arguing, Keito apologize for calling Mizore and hussy and please calm down the both of you!" he commanded as the two of them lowered their heads.

"F-Fine, sorry Shirayuki" Keito said as Mizore nodded but stayed silent.

"Now Keito will you please rest, your wounds aren't gone yet, only the more major ones are" he said as Keito nodded before she sat down on one of his lounge chairs. "Good, now Mizore how did you get here before me?" he asked as she smiled.

"Well I saw you were busy with a faculty meeting before you had a clone switch out with you so I rushed here to get something maybe cook something for you before you got here but the little pest here kept me busy" Mizore said as Naruto sighed.

"Mizore play nice please, stay here while I take Keito to the spare room and finish looking over her injuries we can train after" he said as Mizore nodded and Keito pouted.

"Can I train with you two as well? I-I'd be good to stretch my legs" Keito pleaded as Naruto sighed as she stood up.

"We'll see how well your wounds are" he said as was now wishing he could have sent her to the school's nurse but he didn't really trust them after the talk with Mikogami.

"I'll go do my warm ups downstairs, I'll see you once you are done" Mizore said as she hurried down stairs as he and Keito walked into his spare room.

"Okay I'm going to need you to let your legs out so I can see them closer" he said as Keito sat down on the spare bed with a frown.

"Couldn't we go back to your room? It felt so warm in there" Keito whined as she lifted her shirt up again and let out her legs.

"Because it is my room and I only put you on it since this room was being used by some other people" he said as he ran his hand over Keito's black and yellow striped limbs.

"They look fine, no signs of the new limbs not taking." he muttered more to himself before he looked up at Keito. "Can you move them around but this time bring them in then out and then to the sides" he said as Keito nodded.

He watched as the limbs moved just as they should before they stopped. "No sharp pain or soreness when moving?" he asked as she shook her head.

"They feel the same as always, a little bit heavier and thicker but the same in terms of moving" Keito said as she smiled. "You did a really good job Shinju-sama."

"Please, stop calling me Shinju-sama and stop saying you are my servant" he said as Keito shook her head vigorously.

"I cannot Shinju-sama! You saved my life in that building! Saved me from dying in there and you even gave me back the legs Kuyo tore from me" she said as tears built up in her eyes. "I would feel like I am stomping on the gift you gave me. I must make this up to you. Please" she begged as she grabbed onto his arms.

"I have nowhere to go. I can't go to the female dorms since I burned too many bridges when Kuyo enlisted me so they would attack me if I went back" she said as he sighed and nodded.

"Fine whatever you can stay but this is your room, you do not try anything with me, be nice to Mizore and most important you do not refer to yourself as my servant or me as Shinju-sama around others" he said with a stern look as Keito wiped her tears and nodded.

"T-Thank you Shinju-sama" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Stop hugging me and don't make me regret it" he said as Keito nodded and let go.

"I promise you won't! I'll be the perfect servant! So am I good to train with you?" Keito asked as Naruto sighed.

"How about you watch and rest since you did just get your legs back. Watch for now since you also have school tomorrow" he said as Keito nodded and stood up from the bed before following him downstairs.

He couldn't help but sigh as he felt letting Keito stay with him would be a bother but he figured she was really without a place to go and his time as a human made him warmer towards people like Keito.

A part of him just hoped it wouldn't be that much of a trouble but a part of him didn't mind since even with her weird desire to be his servant, something he felt wasn't a fetish and more of a personality trait, she was a good girl.

As long as she learned to get together with Mizore and not cause trouble for him he couldn't care less.

"Why is she here?" Mizore asked with a frown as Naruto sighed.

"Because she has nowhere else to go but she promised not to try anything and to be nice so as long as she isn't being a bother then she is fine" he said as Mizore frowned but nodded.

"Now come on, I am sure you still have homework and studying to do so we can't train long" he said as Mizore frowned but nodded.

He couldn't help but look forward to the semester break. He had plans to take the newspaper club to the human world since he wanted to see how things hand change since his sealing and he felt it would be an interesting trip if things went well.

And even if they didn't it only meant he could stretch a bit more.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay so I decided Kuyo did die from the severed arm and punctures of the chakra rods causing him to bleed out as well as the explosion. Someone took his body and in this world zombie/revival techniques wouldn't be something new so he might pop back up in the future.

Naruto got pissed at Mikogami as he knowingly let Kuyo act as the 'justice' of the campus and letting him injure and kill students all because Mikogami wanted to do his plan with Tsukune.

Safe to say Naruto will do whatever he has to do to keep the students safe since Naruto hates needless deaths.

Keito is NOT going after Naruto. Think of it as a dedication to serve the man that saved her and gave her back what she had lost. If anything she will be a devote servant/maid and protective of her 'Master' against Mizore.

For those asking about Kaguya she will show up, most likely during the Lilith's Mirror incident. Kaguya will be like a daughter or a sister to him and will do a little 'talk' with Mizore after she finds out about her. But nothing bad since Kaguya is nice in this story and her twins were the ones coveting chakra.

Also soon Ruby will be introduced so I'm excited to write all of that as well as some other stuff.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Shinju + Snow**

 **Chapter 7**

Naruto sighed in slight relief as it was officially the start of the semester break and, with a little threat towards Mikogami, he was able to book a little trip to the human world for the Newspaper club.

It had been a few days since Keito essentially became his servant against his will and thankfully the girl wasn't nearly as bad as he thought she would be. She mostly just declared to him that she would do the chores around his dorm.

She had even somehow gotten ahold of a maid costume that she always changed into the second she got home. Thankfully it was more conservative than the ones he had seen before as it went down to her ankles only leaving her arms bare. It also had a quick tear away Velcro stomach patch in case she needed to bring out her spider legs.

When she had decided to go back to school the reception was better since she arrived with him, letting the school know she wasn't any harm anymore. He also made her sign up to the Newspaper club where, besides the first outburst from Kurumu, she was given a warm welcome since Mizore had told them what happened.

"Keito are you done packing?" he asked the girl as she stepped out in her usual maid outfit with a smile as she held a suitcase of clothes he had created for her as she had lost everything of hers by Kuyo.

"All ready Shinju-sama" she said as he frowned.

"Are you really wearing that to the bus stop?" he asked as he had no bag due to having everything he needed inside his storage seals.

"Of course, this is what I must wear after school hours" Keito said in a serious tone as Naruto just sighed and nodded as he picked up a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"Fine, just come on and you'll have to explain it to them when we get there" he said as Keito nodded with a smile as she left the house and let him lock up his building by activating the seals he had lining the inside of it.

"Is this your first time going to the human world since waking back up Shinju-sama?" Keito asked as he had also told him how he had been asleep for many years until Mizore had woken him up, which made Keito somewhat grow less antagonistic with Mizore.

"Yeah, I hear it's become much more advanced. I just hope they haven't destroyed that much of nature as I hear they have" he said as he and Keito walked towards the bus stop to see everyone waiting for them.

"Naruto, just in time" Mizore said with a smile as he patted her head with a chuckle.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to make sure my house was locked up all the way" he said as Mizore smiled happily at the feeling of his hand while she rolled the sucker around her mouth to keep her cold as she always struggled to stay cool around him.

"What's up with the maid outfit Keito?" Kurumu asked confused as Keito looked towards him with a frown.

"You can tell them but you all can't go spreading this around. This is Keito's idea, I just allow her to do it since she is so dead set on it" he said with a sigh as he made a wooden bench rise from the ground for them to sit down on.

"I wish we could go to visit my home, my mother is really interested about you" Mizore said with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"You told your mom about me?" he asked with a smirk as Mizore nervously nodded. "What did she have to say?"

"She really wants to know if you are what I told her you are. Plus if you can fix our biology problem" Mizore said as she put her hand over her stomach.

Naruto nodded as he had been working on the Yuki-Onna biology problem of where their body would basically freeze off their eggs after a certain age due to their frozen biology increasing once they grew up.

He was close to completing it as he had created an almost 'cold shield' seal to stop the cold from affective a Yuki-Onna's reproductive system. He still had a few kinks to work out but it should be finished very soon.

"I am nearly done so it shouldn't be much longer. Plus if I can make it strong enough it could very well heal the women who have become barren before their time" he said as Mizore nodded happily before he heard Kurumu and the others yell in shock.

"What!? You can' be serious?! You made yourself his servant?" Kurumu yelled out as Keito had seemingly finished her explanation.

"Shinju-sensei you have to admit that is quite weird" Tsukune said as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I am aware but Keito is very pushy for the role of servant and she isn't that kind of perverted servant that you are probably thinking of. She has just believes she owes me her life and wants to repay it with being of use to me around my house. As long as she doesn't break the rules I set up she can do what she wants" Naruto said as they frowned but nodded. It wasn't like he accepted due to perverted reasons, he just allowed it to happen to calm Keito and let her be somewhat happy.

"Ah the bus is coming!" Yukari yelled as she pointed to the tunnel as two lights started to shine out of it and get closer to them.

Naruto smiled as he let the others get on the bus first, helping Keito and Mizore with their bags despite both of the girl's protests before sitting down next to Mizore with Keito behind them.

He grew a bit curious at Tsukune's interaction with the odd glowing eyed bus driver but grew disinterested as the bus headed through the tunnel and into the human world.

The second it came into view he was impressed by the level of advancement the world has gone through but he also knew it came at a price, one that he could clearly feel. The Nature energy of the world had dropped considerably. In the years of his sleep it had gone from a point that he could feel it everywhere to now where it was so thin and scattered.

"The world has definitely changed in the years that I have been asleep. So much of nature is destroyed" Naruto said with a sigh as Mizore and the others frowned.

"How did it used to be?" Moka asked as Naruto frowned.

"Trees were everywhere, we only tore down what we needed for villages but even with all the villages around the world there were more trees than people. Now it feels the other way around almost" Naruto said sadly as they made their way up into the mountains.

"Now this is better" he said as he felt the Nature energy was thicker around them as he looked out the window to see they had arrived at a massive sunflower patch.

"This is where we are staying?" Tsukune asked worriedly as the bus driver chuckled.

"It's not too dangerous here. You just have to worry about a being here spiriting away people" the driver said as he stopped and open the doors.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen with Shinju-sama with us!" Keito said as she reached up to get her bag only for Naruto to grab it and get off the bus with hers and Mizore's bag making Keito grumble at not being faster.

"Come on kids, let's go find a place to put our things" Naruto said as everyone followed him off the bus before the bus driver and Nekonome drove off.

"Shouldn't we be worried that Nekonome-sensei ran off abandoning us here?" Kurumu asked as he shook his head.

"If it comes down to us I'll take us back through my own way now come on, no use in just standing around" he said with a chuckle as he stared to walk down the path through the sunflower patch as everyone quickly followed him.

"This place is so pretty" Mizore said as she went to smell a sunflower before they heard a loud roar in the distance.

"What was that?" Moka asked with a frown as Naruto sighed.

"Nothing good, we need to find a rest area quicker. I see a little shack for now" he said as they nodded and rushed off to the shack in the distance as he followed at his own pace.

"This place won't be too safe" Yukari said as Naruto nodded and handed Keito and Mizore their bags.

"Hold these for a second, I can fix this up" he said as he closed his eyes and focused his chakra into his foot.

' **Wood Style: Four-Pillar House** ' he thought in his head as he slammed his food down.

The six students watched in awe as the small shack evolved into a massive wooden inn that had the words 'Fallen Leaves Retreat' written above the door.

"There, go in, there will be rooms for all of us to stay in. It also has running water and power in it. Plus if my memory serves me right then there is even a hot springs" he said he added a bit more than the original Fallen Leaves Inn that Yamato created as they nodded and carefully walked in.

"How does it have running water and power?" Tsukune asked as Naruto smirked.

"I have many skills Tsukune, best not to question everything" he said with a smirk as he tapped the side of his nose making the human boy shiver a bit.

"Are you coming Naruto?" Mizore asked as he shook his head.

"You go in and relax, a wood clone should already be going around and making beds for you all. I am going to check a few things out. Don't leave until I get back" he said as Mizore and Keito frowned but nodded before they walked in and closed the doors behind them.

'Hmm let's see I can lure out these things I feel running around' he thought as he camouflaged himself and dashed off towards the life sources he could feel, deciding to go find the two stronger ones in the distance.

He chuckled a bit as he felt one of the sources start running before it seemed to break apart into smaller bits that from his enhanced vision he could see they were all ravens. 'A smart monster, this is interesting' he thought with a smirk before he summoned a wooden spike from the ground to impale the something that was about to pounce him.

"Ah Garlgarious plants. You're probably what we heard. This field probably is infested by you all" he said as he let the wooden spike ease back into the ground. Though he grew even more curious about the stronger creature that he had chased since it was on an entirely different than these plant monsters.

His body quickly tensed as he felt his marker get stabbed down as he quickly activated his eyes and flashed to it. As he arrived her quickly looked around for Mizore to see she and Keito were defending an injured Yukari as a dead Garlgarious laid nearby and others charged them.

"There are too many for us to handle" Mizore said with a frown as Naruto patted her head before slamming his foot on the ground, summoning more wooden spikes that started to shoot after the plant monsters and deactivated his eyes since he wouldn't need them.

"Its fine, you all can relax. Is Yukari okay and why did you leave the inn I made?" he asked as he crouched down to inspect the small witch's wounds.

"We don't know. We came here after Kurumu and Yukari got into a fight and Yukari ran off. We tried to find her but by the time we got here we saw that she killed one only for more to show up" Keito said as she put back on the removable stomach flap of her maid outfit.

"Her wounds aren't that bad. She got cut up but not that bad" he said as he focused on healing Yukari's wounds.

"Where were you earlier?" Kurumu asked with a frown as she brought over Yukari's witch hat back to the small witch.

"I was chasing a bigger fish that actually duped me by dividing itself. It shouldn't bother us now" Naruto said as he finished healing Yukari.

"Is she okay? She really did save us there" he heard a new voice speak out as he turned to see two human women walking over, one leaning on the shoulder of another.

"Yes she will be okay. It would probably be best that you all get out of here as soon as you can" he said as the two women nodded and started to walk off.

"What about us? Shouldn't we go with?" Tsukune asked as Kurumu frowned.

"No! I refuse to let some plants ruin our vacation! There is a beach at the here I wanted to show Tsukune my swimsuit" Kurumu said as Naruto nodded.

"I agree, I can use my aura to keep most monsters away and the inn is protected as well. We will be fine if anything else happens" he said as Yukari started to stir.

"Yeah we shouldn't stop having fun. I'm fine and I want us to have fun and I don't want to be the cause of the sour mood" Yukari said as Naruto chuckled and ruffled her head.

"Quite a smart one here. Well you heard her, go get your suits on" he said as he helped the small witch get onto her feet.

"Are you sure we'll be safe Shinju-sama?" Keito asked as Naruto nodded.

"It's me you are talking about. I will keep my senses out for any monsters who might mean us harm and if need be take care of those monsters" he said before he nudged her towards the inn. "Now go get changed, I know you packed a suit" he said as Keito frowned but nodded before going inside the inn.

Naruto waited a bit before following them as he could feel eyes on him from inside the sunflower patch. "Whoever is out there, take my word of warning. We don't mean any harm to your home, just staying here for a bit. I don't want to hurt you if I can avoid it so understand that" he said before he felt the presence disappear.

'Good' he thought as he walked into the inn to get changed.

 **-Beach-**

Naruto smiled as he relaxed under the shade of an umbrella while he watched the others play volleyball on the beach a few yards away. He had chosen a pair of simple orange trunks that had a black chain design around his left leg.

"Are you not going to go and swim?" Keito asked as she sat next to him in a black strapless bikini that had spider web design on her bottoms as she wore a sun hat to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Maybe but for now I am just going to relax. Why aren't you playing with the others or swimming yourself? And don't give me the 'servant must stay by their master' crap" he said with a smirk as Keito blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I don't know how to swim…Jorogumo don't do too well in water with our spider aspects and all" Keito muttered a bit shyly.

Naruto smirked as he closed the book of Yuki-Onna biology and sealed it away. "You want a floaty ring? I have one of those" he said as he unsealed one that was spider design, making Keito pout.

"Come on, this is a vacation after all and who knows maybe I can help you learn" he said as Keito frowned but nodded.

"Fine but no making fun of me" she said as he nodded and tossed her the floaty ring.

"N-Naruto? I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming with me?" Mizore asked with a bit of a blush as she struggled not to stare at her crush's exposed abs and muscles. She wore a purple and white stripped sports bra style bikini with pure purple spat type shorts that she specifically picked as it made her bust and rear look bigger.

"Sure I was actually about to go in with Keito to teach her how to swim" he said as Keito glared at him with an embarrassed blush. "Are you able to go in water without freezing it?" he asked Mizore who nodded before she grabbed onto his arm with a smile.

Naruto chuckled as he let Mizore pull him towards the water until he felt the same energy looking at him from the distance, making him stop in his tracks for a second which confused Mizore.

He wasn't sure what this being was doing, it didn't have any dangerous negative emotions directed at them. To him it felt alone and longing for something.

'I just hope it stays peaceful, would be a shame to ruin this vacation' he thought as he kept his senses out for it while he let Mizore pull him into the ocean.

If he had to fight he had to fight. He just hoped it was later since he was enjoying himself for one of the first times since waking back up.

 **-Chapter End-**

For this chapter I combined the anime version and manga version of it since the manga didn't have the beach scene and I wanted to add it.

Next chapter Ruby makes her appearance and Naruto's presence changes some things around (as to be expected).

Keito is very devoted to being Naruto's servant (again not in a perverted way) and he just finds it something minorly annoying that is getting less annoying as time goes on.

Mizore is slowly making her claim to Naruto before Ruby joins the group and starts her work as Naruto's spy network/assistant (not servant) but as Ruby is kinda kinky she will call him Master and tease him a lot. Its how her character is and truthfully I find it humorous.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Shinju + Snow**

 **Chapter 8**

Naruto chuckled as he held Keito's hands as he gently pulled her along and let her kick to help teach her how to swim. "See this isn't so bad" he said with a smile as Keito pouted and glared at him.

"I feel like a child," she grumbled out as she kicked her legs and let her master teach her how to swim "and this floatie ring doesn't help with that!" she yelled out before the ring almost slipped out from around her, causing her to worriedly grab onto tighter Naruto for support.

"Relax, it is perfectly okay for people to not know how to swim and given your species it makes sense" he said as Keito frowned but nodded as she let him guide her around.

Mizore frowned slightly as she watched her crush teach another girl how to swim. "Aren't you a bit worried Keito might try and steal your man?" Kurumu asked with a giggle as Mizore rolled her eyes.

"Keito doesn't feel like that towards him. She literally only sees him as her savior and does whatever she can to help him. If he said he wanted me she would probably wrap me up in ribbon and give to him" Mizore said with a soft blush as the image of her sitting on his bed with ribbon came into her mind before she shook it away.

"Are you sure? She looks pretty close to him" Kurumu teased as they saw Keito cling to Naruto's chest as she was almost flipped over by a wave.

"Stop teasing her Kurumu, Keito isn't like that" Moka chided with a glare as Kurumu held her hands up in surrender before walking away, letting Moka sit next to Mizore on the sand.

"Naruto isn't like that. He is a sweet guy that does care for you plus Keito, as far as I can see, really thinks of herself as his servant and nothing more" Moka said as Mizore nodded.

"I know, he is really sweet isn't he" she said as Moka smiled and rubbed her back as Keito had apparently given up for the day.

"You did really well for your first time swimming Keito. I'll have to create a swimming pool or something in my basement for practice" he said as Keito nodded before she walked off to sit down on their towel again.

"So Mizore, still want to swim around in the ocean?" he asked with a smile as he offered her his hand as she smiled and nodded, quickly accepting it as he helped her up.

"Yes please" Mizore said with a smile as she grabbed a beach ball to play around with.

"So how are you enjoying yourself?" he asked as Mizore tossed the ball to him to carry as she hugged his arm with a smile.

"Yeah, but I am a bit annoyed you haven't complimented my swimsuit" Mizore teased him with a mock glare as he chuckled.

"Sorry, you do look very lovely in your swimsuit" he said as looked her up and down, making her blush darkly. "Purple is a very good color for you" he added, making her blush increase as they reached the ocean.

He smiled as he and Mizore enjoyed the water while he saw the others, minus Keito who was relaxing under the umbrella, bother Tsukune. 'Poor kid, I wish him luck with it' he thought with a chuckle as he bounced the ball back to Mizore.

"So I was thinking…can I maybe move into your dorm room with you?" Mizore quickly asked as he was caught slightly off guard as the ball bounced off of his face. "I know it's out of the blue but with everything that has happened with the whole Kuyo incident I'd feel safer if I lived at the dorm" she added as she caught the ball and hugged it close to her.

Naruto frowned as he knew about Mizore's crush on him and while he didn't feel any emotions linked to that with her request he still figured it had something to do with it. He wasn't adverse to Mizore, it was quite the opposite since she was a very beautiful young woman.

The only thing that 'shied' him away was the fact that he was immortal and she wasn't. Of course he could make her immortal but then the problem of out living your parents, friends and everyone else you know was the major one.

"Fine, I guess you can move in since it would make my job of protecting you much easier but we'll talk more about this later" he said as Mizore smiled victoriously making him chuckle as he caught the ball.

He was about to toss it back before he felt the familiar spike of killing intent as he quickly used the water around them to make a wall around him and the others just as a flurry of feathers flew out from the sky at them before being stopped by the water.

"What was that!?" Yukari asked in shock as she pulled one of the feathers out of the water.

"The something I've felt send killing intent towards us for the second time. We need to get back to the inn, where you all will stay while I go and track it down" he said with a frown as Keito stood up.

"I will not allow that! If my master is going out into danger than so am I" Keito said as Mizore nodded as well.

"Yeah, we can't let you do everything" Mizore said as he rolled his eyes.

"With this yes you can. People honestly forget I'm basically a primordial god" he said with a dry chuckle as walked out of the ocean. "Come on, you all are getting back to the inn" he said as he waved them to follow him.

"We'll still going out after him to help right?" Yukari asked Mizore as she nodded.

Naruto rolled his eyes as they seemed to forget he could see 360 degrees and hear them easily. 'Guess I'll leave a clone to look after them' he thought as he started back up towards the Inn, which only took around five minutes to get to.

"Now stay in there and wait for me to return. I honestly mean it" he said as they nodded and walked inside as he changed out of his swimsuit and back into his normal clothes in a cloud of smoke.

'Well let's see, I still feel two sources in the distance. I wonder how well they are at running away when it's from an army of clones' he thought as he slammed his foot down on the ground to summon around 20 clones before 10 of them ran off towards the larger one while he started after the smaller source.

'This thing feels odd,' he thought to himself as he walked towards the smaller source, no really urgency to make him run as his clones were off ahead of him and he could catch her easily if he wanted to 'not only is this thing not gone in for the kill, just trying to scare us, but it isn't giving off any negative emotions'.

'It only feels afraid. Like it's protecting itself' he thought as he felt his Rinne-Sharingan link his vision to a wood clone to show him a dead rotting body that was giving off murderous intent and dark energy.

'It's a dead body of a witch? What does that mean?' he thought with a frown as he ordered the clone to purify the body and bury it where it was found as from the state of the dead woman it looked like it was taken care of.

He frowned as he stopped in his tracks as he felt the smaller energy heading his way. "Oi! Stop right there! I only want to talk!" he ordered out as he saw the source come into view.

It was a girl, slightly older than Mizore being about 18 with soft pink eyes as she wore a gothic style light pink and black dress with a ribbon done in a boot lace over her chest as well as torn hot pink sleeves on her arms. She had long black hair that was done in two high pony tails on the sides of her head.

The one thing that jumped out to him was the six black raven wings on her back as she held a staff in her hands.

"You, you feel like nature all around. Who are you?" the woman asked as he held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"I am Naruto Shinju, may I ask for your name as well?" he asked as she nervously nodded.

"Ruby, Ruby Tojo. Why haven't you left my knoll?" Ruby asked as he frowned.

"We were dropped off here, unable to leave until a couple days. I summoned an inn for my friends to stay in so I haven't damaged your home. Why are you attacking us?" he asked as she frowned and clenched her staff as he took a small step forward.

"My master told me to keep any intruders off my knoll and scare them away" she said as she pointed the staff at him.

"You mean the dead body in the mansion? Cause that's the only other thing on this knoll and your master was just a vengeful spirit bound to a body" he said as she shook her head.

"No! No! My master is not dead! You lie!" she yelled frantically as Naruto saw a dark aura surround her.

'Damn, must be one of those possessions I read about' he thought with a frown as he had read books saying that even the spirits of witches after death could cast magic or possess bodies. It was one of the reasons behind the amount of witches burnt in the witch trials.

"Ruby, calm down! You can't let your master's hatred over humans make you turn dark!" he said as he blocked the dome of wind that was forming around Ruby from blowing him away.

"Naruto? Are you okay? What's going on?" Moka's voice rang out as he turned to see all of them standing near the trees at the edge of the clearing he and Ruby were in.

"Dammit, why do kids not listen!" he grumbled as he summoned a wood clone to keep them safe before it summoned a wood wall to protect them. "Ruby please stop it I don't want to hurt you so let me help you!" he yelled over the winds before they stopped entirely in the matter of a second.

He frowned as he noticed Ruby's eyes had gone from light pink to entirely black as she stared at him with a smile.

" **You want to turn my student against me? I won't let that happen you beast! Siding with humans!** " Ruby yelled as he voice had matured at least 30 years as well as gaining a foreign accent.

"I am not sided with the humans! Frankly they have turned even more idiotic compared to how they were thousands of years ago! I just want to free Ruby from your taint!" Naruto yelled as he activated his Rinnegan as well as summoned some chakra chains from his back.

" **Who do you think you are you mongrel** " Ruby hissed out as Naruto smirked.

"The god tree Shinju bitch" he said as he launched his chains at her.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay so we met Ruby, I had the old spirit of her master possess her since it would speed up the arc as well as give a way for Naruto to save her and purify her.

I had Mizore move in as it is her 'big move' that she plans to use to get closer to him. He knows she has a massive crush on him but as you see he has issues to deal with before he does anything.

Due to the coming holidays I am going to take a two week break after this set up updates since if I stuck with one week it would have me starting again in the week of Christmas.

I hope you all understand since it is the holidays.

Also I am going to be **PAUSING** three of my stories as seven stories for two weeks, even with my spaced out schedule is a lot to handle and leaves me with little to no personal time.

I am going to pause:

Fox of the Wild

Shinju + Snow

Sage of Infinite Possibilities

It is not because I am tired of those stories, I just need to put some on pause until a slot opens up and then one of these would fill it.

I have been following a schedule of seven stories since September 28, 2014 as that was when Sage of Infinite Possibilities was posted and it was one of the stories I had in my original seven story schedule.

I am NOT abandoning stories, I am only doing this to keep my drive as an author alive and stop myself from dreading having to write. Basically every story not on this new schedule will be updated when I can so they aren't bound by the schedule.

I will try and update them at least once a month.

-New Schedule-

 **Sunday** : Son of Heavenly Rabbit

 **Monday** : _Break Day_

 **Tuesday** : Demon of the Elemental Nations

 **Wednesday** : _Break Day_

 **Thursday** : Creator of Alchemy

 **Friday** : _Break Day_

 **Saturday** : Sage of Ooo

Then a two week break, I know I normally do one week but I desperately need the break. Plus with my larger break I might even post chapters for some of these stories if I have the time

I hope you all fully understand and support my decision, and don't forget I am taking a two week break after this set of updates.

Since I won't be posting until after Christmas I want to wish you all an early Happy Holidays!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Shinju + Snow**

 **Chapter 9**

The possessed Ruby couldn't help but laugh as a smirk contorted her face " **You are arrogant enough to claim to be a god! Perish and die before I finish off those kids as well for trespassing on my knoll!** " she yelled, channeling her magic into her wand before sending vines and razor feathers at him only for him to disappear in a burst of speed.

"I'm not arrogant," he said as he appeared behind her, standing on a root that she rose next to her "you asked who I was and I answered" he finished as he went to chop her neck, going for a peaceful finish since he only wanted to kill the dark spirit and not the innocent vessel. Though as his hand made contact with her neck Ruby's body dispelled into a plume of raven feathers.

"Ugh this is going to be more annoying than I thought" he groaned as he jumped off the root, dodging more of her roots that tried to grab him before the feathers reformed into Ruby a few yards away.

" **Then why side with the humans!? Legends spoke of how you lashed out at humans, stole back your energy to curse them and made them evolve into the monsters they are. If you really have returned why aren't you lashing out at them for destroying nature!?** " Ruby yelled as he sighed and landed back on the ground.

"Because not all of them are to blame for the state of the world. Some might still be adding to nature's destruction or the constant war and fighting but that doesn't mean all should be punished for the sins of their past" he said as he summoned tendrils of wood to block her vine roots.

"I took chakra from them all in the past not to punish all but to punish a select few that dared to try and seal me away so don't make me sound like some humanity hating creature" he said as his tendrils easily batted away and overpowered hers as his were wood and hers were mere vines.

"Now how about you leave Ruby's body peacefully as I really don't want to harm an innocent life" he said before he summoned 10 wooden dragons from under Ruby who struggled to outrun and dodge them as they chased her down.

" **Ruby is my student! I raised her and I will use her body as I see fit! That is the reason I raised her! To serve as my body after my first dies!** " the possessed Ruby yelled as her vines were continuously torn apart by the wooden dragons and her feathers had no effect.

"Interesting. You call humans monsters yet you manipulated a young girl from a young age just as a way to cheat death, completely willing to erase a person from the world just to continue your human hating life" he said with a glare, having the dragons continue to chase down Ruby before a smirk grew on his face before he slammed his foot down.

' **Adamantine Sealing Chains: Heaven's Cage** ' he thought as chakra chain after chain burst from the ground around them, originating from the sole of his foot, before they rose up towards the sky.

He continued to watch with a smirk as the possessed Ruby tried to escape in between the bars of the cage, as the chains had changed directions at a 90 degree angle to meet in the middle, only to be pushed back by the barrier that formed between the separate chains.

"No more running, either you face me head on or give up and allow me to exorcise you from that innocent girl's body and shove you into the King of Hell's gut where you belong" he said, narrowing his eyes in a furious glare, Rinne-Sharingan blazing in his eyes while the King of Hell rose behind him to create an even more terrifying visage.

As his dragons continued to chase down Ruby he slowly walked forward, leaving behind a wood clone to keep the chains in place.

" **No! If I can't use this child how I want then I will take her down with me!** " the possessed Ruby yelled as they summoned what looked like a forest of vines towards her, the ends of the vines having mouths like Venus flytraps that tried to bite onto Ruby but before they could reach her the vines suddenly dried up and died.

"Sorry but I'm not going to let that happen, you are the only one that is going to pass on today" he said as he effortlessly drained the plants of the nature energy that flowed through them, killing them and keeping Ruby safe and still enough for his dragons to wrap around her.

" **No! Humans deserve to die! If you aren't going to others will!** " Ruby yelled as the wooden dragons started to pull her down to his level.

"Then I will take care of them as well and any human wishing to kill hordes of humans. My main wish is that of peace and balance and I was close to achieving it once before I was sealed away only this time I won't fail" Naruto said, his tomoe in his eyes spinning ominously as a blue aura covered his hand and allowed him to pull the dark soul that was possessing Ruby.

As the King of Hell swallowed the dark soul he carefully caught Ruby in his arms and lowered the barrier he couldn't help but sigh as he felt the familiar energy of Mizore and the group outside the cage he built.

"I am seriously questioning all of your abilities to listen to what I say" he said in a flat tone as he saw them step out from behind his wooden wall, all of them nervously chuckling at his flat stare.

"S-Sorry Naruto but we were just worried about how you were handling everything" Mizore said as he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"So be it, come on I need to check over this girl's injuries and make sure she is okay after being possessed by a dark spirit" he said, walking past them before Keito quickly caught up by his side, Mizore on the other and the others following behind him.

"S-She was possessed?" Tsukune asked with a shiver as Naruto nodded.

"By her teacher that wanted to avoid death but her soul is now in hell like it should be. The pain of being possessed must have been excruciating so I need to get her laying down in the Inn" he said as they quietly nodded before Yukari rushed up beside him.

"Will she be okay? I mean you are going to keep her safe and help her right?" the young witch asked as Naruto smirked softly and nodded.

"Yes, she wasn't and isn't my enemy. I will heal her injuries and figure out her situation with this knoll since from what I can see it is for sale and I happen to like this field of flowers" he said just as they returned to the Inn and he went to a spare room to lay Ruby down and leave her with a clone.

"What do you plan to do Shinju-sama?" Keito asked as she stood with the others next to the door of Ruby's room.

"I will have some of my clones figure something out after they head into town. For now you all need to go to bed as it has gotten late and dark outside" he said as the moon had risen high in the sky during his fight with the possessed Ruby.

"When will we be heading back since with everything that has been happening it might be the best" Kurumu said with a pout as she had been looking forward to enjoying the break.

"Most likely late afternoon tomorrow and the soonest and the day after tomorrow at the latest depending on Ruby's injuries. If the bus driver doesn't return I am sending off a hawk summon to find him and tell him we found our own way back. I'm still annoyed that they just ditched us here like it was nothing when we were supposed to go to a hotel. I'll be sure to make it up to you all later if that is the case" he said as he patted Mizore's head before he started to head back to his room.

"And don't sneak into Ruby's room Yukari" he warned as the small witch flinched a bit. "We will meet her after she is rested and my wood clone has healed her body and mind from the trauma" he said as Yukari grumbled and nodded before they walked off to their rooms, Mizore and Keito following him since their rooms were near his.

"Will she really be okay? After her sensei ending up being a dead possessive spirit that just wanted to use her and her home being set to be destroyed will things be okay for her?" Mizore asked as Naruto stopped at his door and sighed.

"I don't know Mizore, it all depends on how she recovers and reacts to it all. That and if my clones carry out what I sent them out to do by tomorrow morning. For now don't worry about it and just go to bed" he said, patting both girls on the head before he walked into his room.

He wasn't nessacarily going to bed just now since he still had a lot to do but he still needed some rest as he felt some rest, even a little, would be good to refresh his mind for the troublesome day he figured tomorrow would be.

 **-Next Day-**

He sighed as he woke up first before the others around four in the morning after his wood clone had alerted him to Ruby having woken up, as she had demanded to talk to the real and not artificial version of him.

"Glad to see your awake and sooner than I expected since with what I figured your mind and body had gone through I was expecting a bit later" he said as he walked into Ruby's room to see her sitting up in her bed, her wand broken at the end of the bed, her legs pulled up as if she wanted to get away from it.

"Y-You're the one that removed my _master_ from my body, Naruto right?" Ruby asked with a shiver from mentioning her master, saying the word with absolute venom before she hugged her legs close to her chest while tears built up in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, I assume you were awake through it all?" he asked, summoning a wooden chair to sit in as Ruby nodded.

"I-I heard it all. H-How my master only looked after me and raised me t-to t-take my body" Ruby choked out before she started crying, burying her face in her knees as she sobbed.

Naruto frowned, not really sure how to comfort her before he decided on rubbing her back as she cried. "I'm sorry for having to go through all that. I hope I wasn't that rough fighting you or ripping her out of you" he said as he had tried to make sure the wooden dragons wouldn't crush her or break anything.

"Y-You were fine, thank you for saving me and stopping her from trying to kill me" Ruby said as she rose her head up from her knees, wiping her tears on her sleeves before Naruto handed her handkerchief to help.

"S-So what now? My knoll is going to be demolished and my only family turned out to not only be dead but also using me from the beginning to try and cheat death. I have nowhere to go and no one to rely on" she said as she looked at him, her eyes red and her voice shaky from the fear of being utterly alone in her mind.

"You live since," he said as a wood clone rose from the ground and handed him a manila envelope "as of yesterday I own this whole sunflower field and the knoll and am willing to help you refurbish the mansion and fix everything up for you to live here" he said while Ruby's eyes went wide as she shakily accepted the envelope before reading its contents, dropping them onto her straightened legs in shock.

"H-How? How did you do this?" Ruby asked in shock as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"It was simple to get the deeds and get the company to stop development once I used my illusions on them and paid them back a bit for their troubles. Plus I'd hate to see this beautiful field of sunflowers and nature to be destroyed" he said as Ruby slowly started to laugh, a smile growing on her face.

"T-Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated as she cried before she leapt off the bed and onto him, toppling the both of them over onto the floor as she continued to hug him while crying into his chest.

He could only chuckle as he rubbed Ruby's back and let her cry into his chest while repeating 'thank you' over and over again. "It's fine Ruby but please let me heal your injuries first" he said as Ruby nodded and shakily stood back up, him helping her stand back up as he figured her legs were weak from her master's dark spirit had forced her body to move around against her will and had pushed her magic to its limit.

As he helped her back onto the bed he ran his hands over her body, hovering them a good three inches above her to try and detect any injuries and he couldn't see all too many. It was mainly her leg and arm muscles that were torn up from forced movement as well as a bit of her head being in pain from the forced control.

"Thankfully you weren't that injured by her so healing you was easy enough. For now I want you to get some more rest since the little witch on the other side of the door with the others can wait to say hi until after you are rested" he said loud enough for the eavesdroppers to hear him before they opened the door.

"Aww come on can we please say hi and introduce ourselves to her at least?" Yukari whined as he was about to say no until Ruby chuckled.

"It is fine Naruto I believe I am well enough to talk with them" Ruby said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine but it is still early so try not to be too exhausting. I'll be back later since I have some things I need to do first" he said as he patted Yukari on top of the head before he left the room.

"Where are you heading off to Shinju-sama?" Keito asked as she and Mizore, like always, were right behind him. Though oddly he didn't mind as he was actually getting used to it.

"A little surprise for Ruby to help her fix her life after everything that just happened. You both stay here and introduce yourselves as well as keep an eye on the others. I'll have a wood clone around but I'd like to have you two helping as well" he said as Keito bowed and Mizore nodded.

"Okay, don't stay out too long" Mizore said as Keito nodded and watched him walk out of the inn and into the sunflower field.

'I wonder how long it will take to actually fix up a giant mansion?' he asked himself with a chuckle as clone labor would most likely come in handy once again.

Maybe it was his time spent as a human façade but he didn't mind going out of his way like this and Ruby actually needed this after everything that had just happened to her.

He just hoped it helped get her life back on tracks.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay sorry for late update, friend came over completely out of the blue, kept me busy and I was way behind but hey I got it done!

Ruby will be officially joining the group next chapter as this was more of Naruto finishing the fight and healing her/fixing her mansion.

Again to remind people Ruby won't be in the pairing as she will be like a mix of Keito who serves Naruto out of the belief she needs to repay him for saving her and Yukari who shamelessly asks for threesomes and flirts.

She will desire to be Naruto's mistress or 'sex slave' but Naruto will just deadpan at it and ignore it with her being his secretary/assistant.

Naruto will train her as well, helping her with her magic to make her even more powerful than she was in the manga originally as I already have a few ideas.

From the way I see things Ruby's masterful spell casting and magic abilities remind me more of chakra than anything or the closest thing really to it so it'll be fun to tinker with that a bit and see how Naruto's influence will add to her magic or make it stronger in certain ways as I can already see her vines evolving into something like Mokuton.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	10. Notice

(This is being posted on the stories that apply to it – as you will see later if you read the notice)

 **!ATTENTION!**

This is a very important announcement that will be broken into 3 sections: Reasons/Decisions, Rewrites/Reboots, and New Story Info

 **-Reasons/Decisions-**

Due to factors, which included: being sick for the last bit of September and the whole month of October, brother and nephew moving in with me (which brought a lack of sleep), and depression brought upon from not being able to write or work on anything I have decided to do two things.

1 – I am going to post a handful of new stories at random intervals that I have had completed for a few months now. I originally was going to wait until I completed stories to post but point 2 will address why I'm doing this more.

2 – I have decided to rewrite a few of my older stories or ones where I made errors early on that messed with the rest of the story too much to salvage. I am NOT abandoning them, I am merely rewriting them. So while I work on them you all can enjoy some entirely new stories.

Honestly my drive these last few months has been on ups and painful downs. I feel doing this will not only help my depression lessen but also restart my drive to write in general so I can gather the strength to work on my other stuff since I HATE just leaving them there but it's gotten to where when I look at the Word Doc I just stare at it and my fingers can't move or write and I really REALLY hate it :/

 **-Rewrites/Reboots-**

Here are a list of the stories I am going to rewrite and the reasons why

\- Fox of the Wild: I'm rewriting this one due to being unable to balance two main characters (Naruto and the original male MC from the Manwha). I have trouble doing this but this was before I really realized it was something that would bring me trouble (hence why there is no Jaden in my Yugioh fic). Plus I feel the romance and whatnot was too 'Eh' you know?

\- Sage of Infinite Possibilities: This one became a bit of a mess in certain parts and I feel I can do much, much, MUCH better with it if I wipe it clean and build it up again with the same underlining plot of 'Naruto arrives in the KP world after arriving via one of Draken's Portals'.

\- Shinju + Snow: Somewhat of the same reason as Sage of Infinite Possibilities but less so. Plus I want to work on being able to make the chapters longer for it and make things feel better. The underlining thing of him being only with Mizore while the Spider Girl and Ruby follow him around would be the same more or less

\- Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit: I know this would be the second time rewriting this but if you look at the early chapters and then my newer stuff you can feel a very big difference in writing skill. Also there are several errors I made early on (like bashing Percy a bit) as well as things getting cluttered a bit.

I also decided I want to rewrite two of my older stories due to feeling I could do so much better with them now.

These are the two I decided on

\- Naruto Forgotten Child of Prophecy: This was one of my first stories and it shows honestly with how I just pile on strength for Naruto continuously and make him too OP and a bit weird honestly (like how I totally forgot about Jiraiya at one point). I still like the Neglect aspect but I'm going to tinker with it

\- Rabbit and Fox Meister: Same as Forgotten Child. I plan to make the weapon forms less all over the place and different all together with only two carrying over (naginata and scythe) and adding three other girls to the pairing.

All in all I've been looking forward to rewriting those two and the prospect of rebooting the other four listed makes me excited as I am certain I can do better and make even better versions of those stories

 **-New Story Info-**

For certain I am planning to post three stories (will hint in a bit) and I have a ton of other stories half or even more way finished (will hint a few)

To keep them hidden and not spoil anything I'll just mention what they are crossed over with (everything is Naruto/ something so I'm just going to list what is being mixed with Naruto)

\- _Hellsing_ (challenge from Sage of Fanfiction)

\- _One Piece_ (non-challenge – Kfbanime87 collaborator)

\- _Code Geass_ (non challenge)

These are a few of the maybe stories (as their first chapters are half or more so finished)

\- _FLCL/Teen Titans_ (challenge from Kfbanime87

\- _Infamous_ (challenge from Noctus Of The Thousand Blades)

\- _DBZ_ (non-challenge – a few collaborators)

\- _DBZ_ (challenge from Kfbanime87)

I hope you all understand why I'm doing this and support me. Expect the new stories soon with the rewrites/reboots depending on how well posting the new stories helps revive my drive


End file.
